


A Downward Spiral

by Passingaspect



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Rekindled, Romance, Tragedy, War, somber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passingaspect/pseuds/Passingaspect
Summary: Years passed after the Mortal War. People had time to heal and move on, but not everyone. A new threat is on the rise and everyone must gather again to stop it. Who is the target? What will the outcome be? While searching for answers our favourite characters are caught between solving a mysterious disappearance, or following the only lead that will stop the problem. A story shrouded in mystery, hurt, and love.(somewhat bad at summaries? just read to find out if it's your cup of tea)





	1. Prologue

**A Downward Spiral : I**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

_Lost._

_Lost is a lovely place to find yourself._

_-DPT_

* * *

_She woke with a gasp. The one you feel when something is hurtled at you unexpectedly, the kind that made you slightly disoriented. The first thing she saw was the night sky, luminous with the intensity of a million dead stars that winked from the distant past. Under the cloak of moonlight she lay._

_Not willingly of course, no. Not willingly._

_Who would? Well, in their right mind anyway, would lay in the middle of nowhere by the roadside where nothing exists other than the endless span of fields of poppies painting the meadow a stark red. That's right, no one…that's sane. A ray of light slipped past a crack between clouds which shone down on a patch of flowers, a striking contrast to the darkness. Red and black. Just then a blinding pain shot pass her, she desperately closed her eyes to ease the discomfort. Her vision consisted the colour red: Red like the sky of a bleeding sunset, Red like a rose, like blood. Many thoughts gathered in her mind leaving her more breathless and confused. She scanned the skies as if the heavens would answer her questions. Questions she herself has yet to even know of. She sat up, as gracefully as one can with a seemingly battered body. Taking note of her ragged appearance, the tattered cloth that used to be a shirt, and the ripped pants that barely covered her legs, she began to formulate a plan. She needed to find refuge, it wasn't safe here. That she knows. How you might ask, she can't really explain it herself. As disoriented as she may, and as hard as she might try to gather her bearings she's at least definite of three things. First, is that she doesn't recall where she came from. Why she was here to begin with and of course the fact that she can't remember anything other than her name._

_Scared and highly disarrayed she began to tremble, perhaps due to the cold air of the night or the knowledge of being vulnerable in this open space._

_Fear slowly settles in._

_She let out a strangled sob, to which startled her, though it shouldn't be a shock given her situation, it was only a natural reaction._

_After having a few moments to think and control her breathing, she told herself that she'd have to put this behind her for now. There are other pressing matters to handle, with careful consideration she began walking towards the East. Worn, beaten and bruised she trotted forward with determination._

* * *

 

_Sorry if that seemed a bit short, heheheh. I just wanted to see if you guys would like me to continue on. Also, there would be other side characters involve, I may or may not add a personal character. With that said, feel free to add some constructive criticism._

 


	2. Interlude

**A Downward Spiral : I**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 

**New York Institute**

Alec began to make his way towards the end of the wing; there he knows he'll find him. As he walked silently towards the shadowed hall he became reminiscent of the days where he constantly worried if he'd live through the next day. He remembers the endless fighting, which is still constant because fighting is what being a Shadowhunter is about, but the Mortal War was a different magnitude on its own. The war brought many pains; ones he'd wish weren't there. He was supposed to be able to hear the laughter of a young boy, but the heavens had other plans and the boy met his untimely end.

 _'He would've been in his teens now,'_ Alec thought somberly

Though he did also have his joys in life such as Magnus and their children, and his family dysfunctional more so than ever after his parents' separation. He had come to terms that as long as they're alive he was content. A loud honk got him out of his thoughts. Glancing down through the massive windows of the institute he sees the ever bustling streets of New York down below. Even when the clock is minutes away from midnight there seems to be no halt to the cabs roaming the streets, or the groups of unproductive mundanes settled in deserted alleys, or the monsters hidden behind the shadows.

He gathered himself and continued to his destination. He marched forward and halted his steps once he reached a set of oak doors that held his objective, then he started to wonder if this was the proper time for discussing topics involving the Clave.

 _'Maybe another time? But then again when is it ever the right time for him,'_  Alec thought.

"For what it's worth I'm already here might as well, right? It shouldn't be too hard…it's just a casual conversation nothing grand," He said to no one in particular.

He stood in silence. Dreading to go in.

A muffled, "yes?" sounded through the door.

Alec internally cursed himself. So much for not drawing attention to his entrance, counting to three and heaving a sigh he reached for the copper door knobs and pushed the heavy set of doors and stepped inside. In an instant his senses were flooded, bright colours invaded his vision and he was then wafted by an overwhelming sweet scent of flowers. At that moment he was eternally grateful that he wasn't allergic to tulips unlike his sister Isabelle. Alec scanned the area and his eyes landed on the silhouette lying on the ground.

A small whisper of breathe, "...Jace" 

 


	3. Disruption

**A Downward Spiral**

**III**

***Please read the following:

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story WILL HAVE SPOILERS, especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

"What is it?" Jace questioned, not bothering to even glance at Alec's way. "Here to revel in my presence," Alec scoffed at the suggestion, and he got a playful grin in reply.

"As if you need praising," Alec said, knowing how Jace incredibly holds himself higher than others.

They basked in a comfortable silence. Alec leaned against the door frame of the institute's greenhouse. He admired the spacious room: from its glass roof reflecting the moon light, to the way the green of the various plants that reminds him of a tropical forest. Minutes passed and neither had done anything or spoken a word, Alec sighed. He didn't want to interrupt his parabatai, but he can feel the building irritation of three individuals that he left in the confinements of the library - to fetch the lump on the floor known as Jace Herondale.

Fearing the consequences Alec began to open his mouth to say something just as Jace sat up, and stared at a shrub.

 

Silence stretched.

 

Not bothering to even make sense of what just happened Alec started what he couldn't a moment ago.

"Jace the meeting."

"What about it", He spoke in a way that could be interpreted that he wanted to dismiss the oncoming topic. 

"Stop being unreasonable and move."

"Alec."

"Seriously Jace, "Alec sighed.

Jace did nothing other than stare, at that moment Alec wanted to do nothing more than throttle his friend for his stubborness.

"A minute, Alec." Jace said lowly, "please."

"You don't need another min – "Alec's protest was interrupted by a loud noise. It was midnight, and as the clock chimed its second bell, a flicker of light glowed from the corner of his eye. He stared at the bush; the very same one Jace has been intently focused on, and marveled as moonlight flowers bloomed. The white flowers burst and tiny sprinkles of light poured out. It was enchanting to say the least. He remembered when Hodge showed them this flower, waking them in the middle of the night to observe what he called "a phenomenon" although at the time Alec didn't appreciate being woken up just to see a plant.

"Ah, the  _medianox plant_ ," Alec said, recalling the name.

Jace hummed, "Clary loves them." Alec was keen to notice the slight change in his tone of voice. "I remember, the first time I showed her and she was so intrigued. I'm sure she forgot I existed for a moment", he chuckled.  

"Jace –" he started but Jace silenced him with a look.

Jace stood up and dusted his pants, looking up Alec sees that it was replaced with a mischievous and underlying cockiness that he always associated with his best friend. The change in demeanour was prominent to Alec, though he made no comment on it. As Jace made his way beside him, Alec pulled away from the doorframe. He began walking and looked over his shoulders, just as Jace reached his side.

"Then shall we?" Alec said, as he exited the green house with Jace.

The clock rang the last bell, with it, the faint shine of the moonlight flower dimmed as it started to wilt.

* * *

**Library**

"There's been a rise in demon activity, though it hardly calls for any alarm the Council worries that it will get out of hand," Maryse said off offhandedly, her firm voice reverberating of the walls.

"Where exactly is this happening," Magnus chimed in.

"First sightings started out in France, reports said that numerous mundanes have either gone missing or found dead days after a rise in high demonic energy that spread in certain areas."

"Mundanes summoning again? Then it shouldn't have been too hard for the Paris Institute to handle," voiced a figure that was currently situated atop the grand piano. Isabelle Lightwood, to say she was pretty an understatement, and along with her deceitful beauty comes her deadly fighting skills. 

"They thought so too, but it's not like that. About a week or so the same thing happened in Spain, then Italy, where a huge fight occurred and many of our own were left wounded. The Centurions were handed the task to investigate," Maryse said, a scowl painted her features.

Magnus raised an inquisitive brow and stopped admiring his electric green nails before speaking. "And their findings?"

It took a minute before Maryse replied as she was intently staring at a map laid on the table directly in front of her.

"That's the thing, they found nothing." Disappointment evident in her tone.

"Nothing…At all?" Alec said incredulously.

"It's true. They followed a lead, it directed them to Switzerland where the last flurry of activity happened before the trail ran cold," she continued. "That was two months ago, the council dismissed it as a disruption in convergence sites, which are quite common in Southern Europe. Then out of nowhere they all started more frequently, sometimes all at once in different areas. The numbers of demons have increased significantly as well."

"Well that does call for some attention indeed," Magnus said, leaning back on the couch cushions as he silently pondered about the given information.

"So you see why I had called you all here for a meeting, the Council has requested other members that aren't directly based in Europe to lend a hand."

"And what of the institute? We can't possibly just drop our own assignments and take care of someone else's," Alec countered. "We've got enough things to handle especially after everything that's happened."

"That's exactly what you're going to do; I'll handle the institute just fine. You, however, will go to an institute and search for clues if there is any." Maryse said easily dismissing her son's worries.

"This is more trouble than it's worth," Magnus stated.

Alec glanced at him, "Its ok, you don't have to concern yourself with Shadowhunter problems."

"Anything that involves you concerns me Alexander," Magnus said fondly. "That's why I'm coming with you." He beamed.

Alec's eyes widen, he began to protest. "What, no! You – "

"Where to Maryse?" Magnus said, completely ignoring his boyfriend's protest.

"Venice." She replied, finality oozing from one spoken word. 

"Hold on-" Alec started, but was shortly interrupted again 

The warlock grinned, "how exciting!"

"Romantic. Hmm, I'll go see if Simon will be back soon to come with us," Isabelle added as she jumped down from her perch. Maryse exited the library mentioning paperwork on her way out. Isabelle followed right after.

Sighing Alec dropped his one sided argument as everyone seemed to be ignoring him anyways, "Isabelle doesn't mind, I guess its fine with me."

"I'm thrilled!" Magnus cheered, Alec shot him a withering glare. Magnus' beamed widen, his cat like eyes glittering under the light reflecting off a witch light torch. "Alexander, you are quite cute when you're angry, did you know?" Completely blind sided Alec began to blushed, feeling rather self conscious he tried to swerve the attention and finding the perfect subject when his eyes landed on the window adjacent from the sofa. 

"Jace looks like he might want to be doing something else," Alec observed.

"Such as locking himself in the greenhouse?" Magnus guessed, he decided to ease off the teasing before his boyfriend died from embarrassment.

"Jace you're in right?" Alec asked.

"…Venice…" Jace said completely ignoring the jab, and decided to go deep in thought as he sat by the window sill.

"Yes, Venice. You know gondolas, canals for streets? Old, slowly sinking into the bottom of the ocean Venice," Alec elaborated.

Jace's head perked up. "Oh I thought you meant the other one."

"There's another one? I've never heard of it" Alec said curiously, oblivious to Magnus' smirk and the quirk on the corner of Jace's lips.

"Yes, the one around 'you're too gullible' street." Jace chuckled

"Oh…wait...wha-? Oh! You asshole," Alec shouted, who was once again red with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Thank you, I love compliments" Jace said, his eyes twinkling.

"Whatever," Alec grumbled, he leaned towards Magnus. "So are you in?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jace questioned.

"Maybe," Alec said casually.

"You know Herondale's never back out from a challenge," Jace said with conviction.

Between the bantering pair Magnus gave a knowing smile, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter, sorry for not updating in awhile I have been quite busy as of late. Things are slowly progressing but I do hope you are enjoying this so far, I have also extended the chapter compared to the previous ones, let me know if you guys prefer small excerpts of the story or would rather find it better if I write longer chapters. 


	4. May Be

**A Downward Spiral : IV**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 

_"What if?"_

_is the everlasting echo_

_in my chaotic heart._

_-perry_

* * *

A deep rumbling echoed throughout the hall, the sound increasing as the feeling of electricity charging travels through the air. Sparks of light emitted from the vortex and a slight breezed wafted throughout the main floor. The individuals that were scattered through the place gathered one by one at the main entrance of the institute, a small gesture of welcome, on the other hand they weren't expecting anyone and it was a way to confirm and be on guard if things escalated. Being in the library which was on the main floor, Magnus and Alec arrived first, and Isabelle not long after them. She stopped at the half way point of the grand staircase and situated herself on one of the steps, placing an elbow on one knee and cupped her face. Patiently waiting but small traces of annoyance could be seen in her eyes. Just as the last intruder stepped through, Jace made it to the foyer as well and leaned on the banister, gaze casted down on everyone, his cool golden gaze relaxed, yet intimidating. 

A flurry of activity as a pair of figures tried to gather their bearings and dust their gear from portal dust, if such a thing exists, but for some reason almost everyone does it. The two girls faced their audience, a girl with hair that's as bright as the radiating sun gave a pleasant wave along with a smile that brightened up her whole face. Next, was a fair skinned girl who's hair was the colour of copper, she adapted a slightly shorter height than her companion but she acquired a toned form like all shadowhunters. Shy in her nature she went and gave a short respectful nod. 

"Emma Carstairs, and Abigail Nystrom," Alec's voice ringing through the room, it was warm and friendly. Magnus's eyes sparkled with curiosity and interest, as he was about to speak someone voiced his thoughts allowed. 

"What brings you to the New York Institute, not that you aren't welcome of course," Maryse making her entrance from the left hall where the study room was, she gave a inviting smile and gave each girl a hug. 

"Hello everyone, we didn't mean to intrude on you like this," Emma grinned. As the pair surveyed the area they were given a playful stare from the ever mischievous High Warlock of Brooklyn, a polite smile from his partner, and a nod of understanding from Isabelle. Emma's brown eyes landed on the figure slightly covered in shadows, he might not be the most obvious out of the bunch but his presence was palpable, as always, there's just something about Jace Herondale that drew people in. Emma gave a smile and he returned it with a nod and a smirk, although she no longer has a crush on him she can't deny the fact that Jace was indeed very good looking. She diverted her gaze towards the oldest Lightwood who was busy conversing with her friend, Maryse feeling that Emma wanted to say something looked at the girl expectantly.

"I do, however, have a few questions to ask." 

Sensing the importance of the request Maryse nodded. "Well, that can wait awhile. It's almost lunch would you like to join us? Perhaps we can discuss it over some food," The head of the Institute kindly offered. Emma was about to voice a proposition when Abby cut in. "That would be nice, we haven't had lunch prior to arriving here." She gazed back at Emma, her eyes saying not to argue.

"Lunch, it is." Emma sighed.

Maryse kindly directed them towards the dining hall. As Maryse went ahead with Isabelle, the boys slowly made their move as well. While they're walking she overheard the quiet conversation between Magnus and Alec, on who was going to take care of Max and Raphael if they were to go, or if it was best to keep them close. Emma guessed it was some type of vacation trip they were planning and tried to zone them out and give them as much privacy. Walking along the big hallway Emma couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful colours that splashed the marbled floor; the refracting light passed the stained glass windows. Dousing the walkway with different bright shades; orange, blue, and green. Before she knew it they went through a hall that connected the main building to the eastern one. This way had an open concept, ivy vines lovingly wrapped on the aged cement structure that made up the boardwalk: from one side shows the great expanse of tall structured buildings that's associated with New York City, and the other shows the Brooklyn Bridge with the East River. The whole setup was the exact opposite of the Los Angeles Institute where your surrounding was filled with vast water and sand, and every day the sun sank into the horizon, different, but beautiful in the serene way.

 _'Jules would love coming here,'_   Emma thought wistfully, knowing that Jules would be pulling inspiration from left and right wherever he went, and may this change of scenery would help him relieve some worries. The burden that weighs heavily on both their shoulders was too much to ignore. On top of their secret Julian had trouble regarding family matters, and between trying to sort their impending doom or spend time to catch up with his family and re-associating Mark and Helen back into the kids’ lives it’s a given that the latter was clear and non-arguable. Emma took the initiative and excused herself, saying she needed to be away for a while. Not that it was because of their...status? Relationship? She doesn't even know how to begin describing their situation. All in all she just needed time to think, and while she's at it find a solution to the problem. While everything was going wrong in her life there was one thing that gave her hope. She was lucky enough to stumble upon some source, and a note given to her that might just give her a lead. She was also assigned to help with a European branch. Overall these events are a great excuse to "get away". 

She decided to stop thinking too much all at once (surely it would cause some problems later on). Instead she let out an exasperated sigh, marking the end of her dilemma, until it made itself present in her thoughts again, and perhaps her sigh wasn't subtle enough that both Abby and Jace who are walking ahead of her glanced back, as if to check if she was slowly losing it. Her cheeks began to flare under the scrutinizing gaze. 

"Em? If it's about the lunch offer… We, uh," Abby nervously glanced at Jace, and looked back at her, "We don't have too." Jace raised an inquisitive brow. Oh by the Angel, they thought she was upset about eating food? They think she's whining about not getting her answers, how embarrassing. Emma awkwardly delivered an explanation. 

"No!" She shouted, "uh, no sorry. It's not that I swear. Also, I'm hungry as well, so..yeah..haha" She ended it with an awkward laugh, if things couldn't get any worse!

"Don't worry. Isabelle didn't cook," Jace chuckled, having a brief experience with the topic Emma felt slightly relieved of the fact. She really did like Isabelle, an astounding role model for her growing up, but her cooking, is... lacking to put it nicely. 

"I wasn't implying..." She trailed off.

"I know," Jace said with a smirk, Abby giggled alongside him and gave her a grateful look, probably for not declining the lunch, and continued their conversation. 

Looking at her like that made Emma feel slightly conflicted, she knew that her friend was rather attracted to Jace, I mean who wasn't? Though Abby's case was the rather serious kind, A few months back, she had return from her travel from Sweden. One of her get away excuses was to travel to different institutes around the world, and she has meet and made some friends along the way. As she was planning her trip back home, Abby, who she got close to during her 3 week stay in the Stockholm Institute asked if she could come along and have a brief tour of at least one city in North America. So off they go, and Emma thought it would be best to bring Abby to New York. There were many things to see with the little time she has, and so they stayed at the New York Institute for a week. It started with admiration at the first meeting, but as Abby got Jace talking she told Emma that he's more than cool and skilled, but charming, witty, and of course devilishly handsome. Even after their trip Abby decided to come back and "visit" her but asked to travel to where Jace was every time, which became really bothersome at some point. It was clear that her friend was infatuated. If she was being honest Emma though this silly crush will pass, just like how it happened to her, but months passed and the two got along better than anticipated, and at one point in time Abby had confessed. 

"Hurry Em, lunch will be cold," Abby shouted, completely cutting of her train of thought.

"Alright, alright," Emma replied, and as she continued to stare at their backs Emma recalled the day when Abby- her shy, strong willed, stubborn, and caring friend came running to her with tears in her eyes. Sobbing and going on about how nothing turned out right, how while Jace appreciated it he didn't think of her in the same way, and although she understood she couldn't help but feel that way, even knowing that he only truly loved one other person. Emma of course saw the unfolding events and how it wouldn't turn out for the better for her friend, but Abby's resilient and no matter what she will always like Jace, and she would rather have him as a friend than nothing. Emma fastened her pace, as she slowly began to close the distance between the pair. Emma can clearly see the hope in Abby's eyes as she stared up at Jace, and for a brief second Emma analyzed the man. How he gently held Abby's gazed during their conversation, how he spoke wit fully but obtained a warm tone in his voice, and how his eyes seemed livelier than Emma had seen them in a while. She closed her eyes, and thought of the "What if's?" and the "Possibly's" and that maybe, just maybe something right will happen for once, for both their sake. 

* * *

 As it turns out Isabelle didn't cook any dishes, instead they were having an extravagant meal courtesy of Magnus Bane. The meals had a variety of options from high quality seafood dishes down to fresh baked desserts. Magnus insisted that only the best of the best shall be served in his presence, and so here they are eating a high class meal.  Since Emma is so used to having Jules cook pasta, bacon, and pancakes for everyone, (not saying that she hates it of course) she was somewhat overwhelmed but it's nice to indulge once in a while. She faintly heard Magnus promise to pay the restaurant he took from after receiving a withering look from his boyfriend. Ah, the love these two had for each other just made Emma wish for many things.

_Their kids must be so lucky to have such parents taking care of them, pampering and-_

"So what is it that you want to know," Maryse asked from across the table. Completely cutting Emma's thoughts shortly.

Emma placed her fork down- as she was about to bite on a potato. She angled herself better and focused on Mayrse. "I was wondering if you were asked to assist on the European problem as well. Also, if you'd be kind enough to share some information you might know." She spoke, wiping the side of her mouth with a napkin. All attention was now on her. 

"Yes, we've heard about the recent event and I have arranged to send everyone here to assist." Maryse confirmed. " But as of this moment we have no other information about the issues other than the basic overview given to me by Jia Penhallow," she added.

Emma's face fell, here she was thinking that perhaps they might know something she already hasn't. "That's quite alright, Abby and I are going as well." 

"What about your parabatai?" Alec voiced out.

"Oh, Jules? He has other matters to attend to at the moment," Emma said dismissively, hoping she didn't come across as panicked.  "We are heading to Paris first, see if we can find clues on the first site."

Emma knew from Cristina, who got information out from Perfect Diego, a Centurion, that they already surveyed it themselves, but Emma feels that there's something she might find. There has to be something more than meets the eye. Clues were left, whether it's intentional or not. 

"Not to be the pessimist but, what good will that do? We already know where they're happening," Alec said, voicing his disagreement with the plan. 

"Yes, we know that it happened in France, Italy, Spain, and Switzerland," Abby agreed. A noise of disagreement was heard. "What was that?" Abby questioned Emma.

"I was referring to the connections..." Emma said in a low voice. 

"...Hmm. You mean to say there's a possibility that everything is connected." Magnus pondered to himself, after voicing his thoughts.

"Exactly. We know what's happening, sure, but why those places? Why it's so specific, and why they're happening is a total mystery. There must be something." Emma added. "There has to be." 

"Perhaps you're over analyzing the sit-" 

Emma shortly cut Maryse off before adding, " No, I know there's something I need to find. One conformation is all I need." Determination is evident in her voice. 

Maryse looked at her doubtfully, most likely thinking that she might have lost her wits along the way. While Isabelle looked at her expectantly, "So what are you trying to hide? If you know something you might as well share it." Emma casted her eyes down at the questioning eyes of the younger Lightwood. "It's...I-I-" She stumbled with her words. Sighing, she began again, "It's not something I can share...willingly. It's...personal." Silence basked the whole table. Emma can practically feel the burning gaze of everyone. 

She glanced at Abby, hoping to gather strength from the small gesture. "If anything turns out for the worse, it's my last resort." 

"You're talking as if this." Jace held a hand out to her direction, “will be the miracle we need." He chuckled, lightening the mood. Emma knew her instincts were never wrong. Now her instincts are telling her to follow the note, but she would not blindly charge into a situation she had no knowledge of. She'd need a hint of conformation about her hunch, and she knows which places to look. 

"It might just be what we need." Hope laced her voice.

She can feel the invisible pieces of fate fall into place. 

* * *

 **May be** ; a verb phrase that implies that something is possible.

And that's that for the day, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope the ending didn't seem too brief, it's currently 3:26 AM and I was feeling rather inspired to finally finish this chapter, but I am also fairly tired. Hence the ending. But all's well that ends well, and I will see you passersby on the next one. Bonne nuit mon amies. 


	5. Vanished

**A Downward Spiral : V**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 

**_Lacuna_ **

_(n.) a blank space, a missing part._

_origin: latin_

* * *

 Among the vast green valleys a gravelly road lead to a towering structure. Nestled a few kilometers out from the nearest human civilization was a chateau. A grand lawn with perfectly trimmed hedges and bushes that welcomed any visitors from either side. A fountain acted as the main centerpiece, a sculpted angel held a jug above his head, where water flowed and cascaded down. Slabs of marble stone benches were placed along the numerous walkways. Littered with numerous flowers of varying colour, the front yard was bursting with life. Quite the view, to say the least. Along with an impressive lawn came perfection that was the bricks and mortar of the chateau. The beautiful red bricked building, spanned widely from the eastern to western wing. The outer appearance was rather plain, but with its simplicity came beauty. Porcelain white limestone steps, that had an incomprehensible script written on the stone in gold, lead to a set of heavy oak doors with golden handles. The grand arch doorway had more scripts and symbols; a prominent owl character was printed in the middle of the arch. Enormous windows lined the walls, letting in a lot of natural lighting in the house. Blood red rose bushes surrounded the perimeter, as if to protect whatever was held inside the house. 

As if to snide the perfection of it all, an imposing tower shadowed the mansion. A few feet higher than the grandeur of the chateau was a grey cylindrical tower, the cemented bricks had obvious chips and cracks. Each brick came in different hues of grey. Some dark, with visible age. Some light, as if newly replaced. Vines of ivy crawled and wrapped around the column, cradling it; like it was the only thing keeping it from crashing down into a heap of rubble. While the contrast between both structures are as clear as night and day, they somehow complimented each other. Giving off the whole picture perfect scene of an elegantly aged mansion in the countryside. 

_Earlier..._

A gentleman clothed in a suit walked with intent as he rolled the small cart containing a plethora of dishes and drinks. He made an abrupt stop a few feet away from a vintage crimson chaise lounge. He began to add water into a pot, adding drops of loose leaves and stirring slightly. All done in silence. Placing the lid, he carefully poured the beverage into a cup, then went ahead and placed the cup on a saucer. As quietly as he could he walked towards the figure that had silently been reading throughout the whole process. Careful to avoid the myriad of books piled and scattered around the floor, he bowed slightly, minding the cup in his hand. 

"Sorry for the disturbance. Your tea, My Lady." Short and polite. 

The lady in question lowered her book, a small smile played around her lips. She shifted slightly, sitting more upright. She placed the book face down on her lap, then proceed to take the tea. 

"I feel that...I am close to figuring out the situation," she murmured, taking a sip of her tea.  _Ah, Lady Grey._ One of her favourites. 

"I'm glad to hear that Miss" 

She took another sip, a sigh of contentment passed her lips. 

"This tastes lovely, Richard." She spoke as she stared at the contents in her cup, she looked up then. 

"And as I've told you numerous times, call me Clair." 

* * *

The sun was setting, Emma and Abby decided to stay the night. Emma wandered her way around the institute with no end goal in particular. She had a lot to think about that half the time when she paid attention, she found that she had no clue where she was headed. Her thoughts lead her to an encounter that happened to her awhile back. 

Emma was busy disposing a rogue vampire threat in the middle of Los Angeles when she felt a tug on her conscience. 

She's familiar with this feeling, the one where she knows in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. She walked off the dark alley where the vampire now laid dead and crumbling to ash. As she was about to head back to the institute she heard numerous footsteps down a dark street on her right. Getting that same feeling that something wasn't quite right, Emma headed down that way. She was met with two individuals huddling and whispering harshly against each other, they seem to be holding a thin slip of paper passing it between them as if trying to decipher the note. Emma feeling up to the task of being a good samaritan began to speak up, letting them know she was there, as she began to approach the pair. 

_'This shouldn't be much trouble, I memorize the city after all'_

"Hello there, are you tourists? I can help you wi-"  

Emma didn't get to finish her offer when she noticed that these weren't regular mundanes she was faced with. What gave it away you might ask? We'll just the small fact that their eyes glowed an eerie colour of yellow, and that a deep hatred seem to seep out of their gaze. 

Emma took a step back and reached for Cortana, adjusting her stance. Preparing for battle. "What's your business here demon," she didn't understand why they were here, has a mundane summoned them? But what's the motive, what's the point of trying to blend into society. Emma was shortly distracted and had missed what has been spoken to her. 

"What," she spat with distaste in her tone. 

One of the creatures hissed before speaking in a shrieking voice, Emma on the other hand tried to understand as much as she could. 

"!&e..haunt..zɥ-zhe! hun..:.te..r," the voice hissed. "sh¿/adowsssss."

Emma scowled, she didn't have enough time to piece anything because one of the demon had lost interest and moved to attacked her. Bracing Cortana in her hand she dodge and slashed, cutting off one of the arms of her opponent.  

An agonizing screech echoed through the abandoned street. There wasn't any lamp posts so the street was bathe in darkness, Emma silently thanked Cristina for reminding her to add a visibility rune that helped enhance her vision during the night. 

The creature gave another wail before charging at her again, she quickly pivoted and with a swipe of the sword the creature slumped forward and began to evaporate. Returning to it's own dimension, before it did Emma heard it speak. 

"¿!...ki.!ll..th/¡ee Qu¿ee-nn!" 

 

_hunt the hunter..._

_shadows..._

_kill the Queen..._

 

'Can they be talking about the Seelie Queen? Shadows...Malcom? No. that's impossible.' Emma thought. _The hunter was mentioned...was the Wild Hunt involved..._

Emma sighed deeply, this she knew was bigger than she could understand. It was beyond her knowledge why demons would gather together, or haunt for a specific objective that's clearly was off the area. If the Faeries were indeed involve then they were way off the grid. 

Emma's thoughts were whirling but she remembered that there was one more left, and like the creature knowing it was next began to flee. The chase went on for awhile as the demon was fast, but his death was brought swiftly by Cortana. Sweat dripped down Emma's face, tonight's events was something she did not expect. A faint glimmer of light shone from the corner of her eye. 

 _Ah, it was dawn she should probably go home._ Emma, equally confused and exhausted began her journey home.

 

Now in the present she began to think how her clues led her to her mission, perhaps it was by mistake or by chance, but Emma knew she had to do it no matter what. In her rush to make sense of the events in the dark street many months ago, she worked herself day and night figuring out the clues. It led her to an answer, another connection, but it was something. _Not really the answer_ , Emma thought bitterly, but she'll accept what she can get. However, in the days she spent working she figured out a few things: the Wild Hunt wasn't involved, this she knew for certain. Emma didn't see the connection due to the fact that the hunters operate under no firm law other than that of Gwyn Ap Nudd, who also has no allegiance to any other group. Emma figured that the creatures were trying to say 'shadowhunters' a hunt to find a shadowhunter, that could be the only explanation. While the Queen's connection she has yet to make sense of. Although one of her solid breakthrough was the note inscribed by a language she didn't know, the one she got from the demon. 

Emma tried her hardest to crack the code but to no avail, she did however crack a small word. Owl. But what intrigued her most was what the demon had said before it died. 

The morning star.  

The name caused memories to flood Emma like a tidal wave, blood, anguish, heat and fire. The destruction that followed the Dark War still lingered deep in her memory. Just as she was about to think of the memories that brought out her nightmares, she noticed that her feet had taken her to an unfamiliar room in one of the halls in the western wing. Being the type to be eternally curious and instinctual Emma twisted the handle and opened the door, she proceeded to step inside and what greeted her made her stop in her tracks. It was an art studio. For a brief moment Emma thought she had somehow teleported back to Los Angeles and into Julian's art studio. The soft light of sunset spilled across the room in a golden glow, Emma took it upon herself to sit on the chair situated in the middle of the medium sized studio. Looking around she noted the beautiful array of cityscapes in numerous pages and on canvases lined against the wall. Portraits of familiar faces that Emma recognized were drawn or painted too. Pots of paint and boxes of unused materials littered the floor, Emma was careful no to ruin anything. She turned around and faced the wall, there she saw a mural of what seemed to be Idris, it was perfect on every detail and was extremely beautiful in colour. Emma spotted a sketchbook on a corner, like someone had just finished looking through it while sitting against the wall.

She began flipping the pages and noticed the multiple sketches and drawings of a golden haired boy, various emotions were showcased. The handsome boy smiling, grinning mischievously, and even scowling. Then Emma realized that she was looking at the Jace Herondale of 2 years ago, back when he was roughly around 17 and had heroically saved the world. She also now knew that she was in the room of one of the many people she held close and looked up to. She was in Clary Fairchild's studio. The idea made Emma sombre. 

Before she could indulge in more sadness Emma heard the door open. In came Jace, looking calm, like he wasn't surprised to see her there.  

"Hello there," Jace began. 

"I didn't mean to be rude, I, uh, I was walking aimlessly and somehow ended up here," Emma tried to explain why she would be in what could only be a private room, that perhaps only Jace was allowed in. " I really didn't know...what drew me in...here." 

"You're close to her right? So it's no trouble," he stated, leaning on the door frame. "I get that too sometimes, wandering aimlessly I mean. I don't really know how it happens but I almost always come here." Jace spoke quietly, while his golden eyes scanned the room. He gave a rueful smile. "A blessing, and a curse...as some would say." His eyes gazed longingly out the window into the setting sun.

Emma quickly casted her gaze away, she didn't want to witness something so private and personal in his eyes. The room became silent, the noise of the city seemed distant, and the temperature felt colder as the sun set some more. Emma didn't want to break the silence, but she had some deep rooted questions. 

She waited a few heartbeats. 

"...Do you...miss her?" Emma mentally slapped herself.  _Out of all the questions to ask she went to a obvious one._ _Good going idiot,_ she mentally scolded herself.

Like a spell was broken, Jace stood straighter and focused his attention to her. "Achingly so." The sadness was so potent the Emma felt the same pain every time she was around her parabatai. 

"Have you...ever thought of...umm..." Emma didn't know how to properly voice things without coming across as insensitive. 

"Moving on?" Jace finished, his eyebrow raised. His tone playful, but still sad.

"For a lack of better words, yes." Emma said slowly.

"People have to told me to continue on, that it's for the best." Jace shook his head, as if disagreeing. "Just the thought, no. I can't even begin to start.." Jace scowled, confusion clouded his vision. With shoulders slumped, and an exasperated sigh he continued. "Forgetting, and moving on to find someone else...I could never do it. I've considered a future where I lived with someone, other than her, I can see it...the contentment." His looked was far away. "And it will always be like that, content. Not fully loving anyone, having this hallow feeling inside me. How can I be happy when she and I...We didn't get a chance. It's been 2 years, but it feels new, these wounds. Forgetting her, erasing her memories it would be like she left again." He voiced was laced with mixed emotions, anger, sadness, loneliness, and agonizing love. 

"Did you really think she died...that day in the clearing," Emma questioned. 

"No. I never once doubted she's alive, after we escaped Edom." His voice resolute. 

"Then why did -" Emma started, but Jace quickly intercepted her. 

"I used everything in my power to search for her. I looked for days, weeks, which turned into months but there was not trace of her." He continued, "Not even with Magnus' help. I never hoped for too much, but I was also determined to find something...but after awhile I lost faith." He looked away from Emma. She can only guessed the levels of pain and anguish he's been and still is going through. Emma knew if something were to happen to Jules, something she could fully prevent, yet failed to protect him from she would curse herself to a lifetime of pain, tenfold. She never again wants to lose someone she loves, not the children, not Christina, not Mark and Helen, and most of all Julian. 

"If she wasn't dead before...then she might have later on." Jace said. "She was heavily injured during the battle, she would've needed assistance...and I blame myself more than anyone for it." He said darkly.

Emma was quick to comfort, "It's not your fault, none of it is." Jace gave a humorless chuckle. Emma knew that for a fact, whatever havoc Sebastian caused was entirely his to bear, and his death could not have been anything but a blessing. It was a war, if anyone were to blame it was Sebastian, no, Valentine. Yes, Valentine he started it all. Emma's blood began to boil, her hatred for the father and son resurfaced. Wild thoughts began to invade her mind, Emma cursed them. Cursed their blood, thankful that the Morgenstern line died along with Sebastian. 

_Pause._

Emma's influx of thoughts halted, and as if a restart button was pressed things began to piece together. Clues were forming, and Emma without a doubt knew it for certain. The note with its indescribable scribbles was a map, the hunted shadowhunter, the morning star. _Morgenstern!_ Emma thought excitedly. Emma scowled, her thoughts shifting. She's seeing a different angle, her scowl deepen in concentration. Then it clicked. 

"She's not dead" Emma mumbled, stunned. 

"What," Jace said perturbed.

"She's not dead!" Emma exclaimed, accidentally knocking over the stool as she stood unexpectedly. 

"The star, and oh! the note, shadowhunters...it all make sense" Emma started to shake from excitement. 

Jace scowled in confusion. "Slow down, you aren't making any sense." 

"Oh right! Ok slow." Emma picked up the stool and sat on it, directly looking at Jace. 

"She didn't die...she vanished." Emma stated. 

"What makes you think so," Jace questioned. 

"Something happened to me a while back, and I think that this has something to do with Clary." Emma said with certainty. 

"I've got time, explain." Jace demanded. As Emma began her tale she saw many emotions flitter across her companion's face, as she expanded her theory of how the demons were looking for a shadowhunter, and how she pieced the clues along the way, and their relation to the Morgenstern name. 

"So you see, I was only thinking of Sebastian but we can't exclude Clary, she is technically still directed from the Morgersten line by blood." Emma concluded. "And she's the sole survivor, and the demons are particularly looking for a shadowhunter."

Jace quietly processed the information, "and what of the Queen of the Seelie Court." 

Emma shook her head, "I'm still on that, it's quite vague to begin with. The Cold Peace makes it harder to gather information from the Faeries." Jace nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. 

"But don't you see? She isn't dead, she's just missing. She's out there Jace, waiting, or hiding." Emma coaxed a reaction. 

Jace's face contorted in frown, Emma was confused. She didn't see the problem, Clary's alive isn't he glad? 

"If she's being hunted, she'll need help," Jace stated. He looked up then, a calm demeanor replaced his frown. "We have to let everyone know, let's go." He exited the studio, but before he left Emma briefly saw a glimmering flame, a small burn increasing gradually, she had that look when she went on the quest to avenge her parents. It was determination and hope. 

Emma scanned the room once more, feeling determined to find the one person who helped her in her time of need. This time she'll return the favour. 

* * *

Et Fin. For today that is. I'd just like to note some things to clear up some confusion others might have.

First, yes Clary went missing directly after Edom once they transported back, the reasons are yet unknown. Second, all events leading to the Dark Artifices series is still applied, just with the absence of Clary. Meaning, yes, Simon regain his memories and he remembers the significance of Clary in his life. Yes, Jace semi runs the New York institute with Maryse, but in the book it's him and Clary. Jace didn't want to just quit looking for his lady, rather, his search was a failure since nothing ever came up as clues or leads. He never stopped, and he's always had an ear out for any news. Things are starting to clear up, but now there's two problems and time is limited. What will happen next? 

 

 

 


	6. Speculations

**A Downward Spiral : VI**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

**Reality Check:**

Dear Readers, 

I know you've waited long enough for a chapter to come out, and yes, I know I deserve some reprimanding on postponing the following chapter but please bear with me. First, I must say I am guilty of prolonging this chapter even though it has been in the works. I admit that it's part laziness (the weather is getting to me lately), but also it's because I was under an extremely long period of writer's block, the bane for every author in all honesty. Secondly, I'm known to be quite the perfectionist when it comes to format and I'm very meticulous about small details so that's another reason why this chapter took so long to be out. Throughout the grueling weeks of suffering with writers block I have made small progress in making this chapter. So having different ideas jotted down and trying to bridge them by adding and cutting scenes did really took a toll and further extended the due date. I thank those who had made it this far and have shown support for the story. From the deepest part of my heart I thank you; and without further ado here is the awaited chapter. 

* * *

She ran the brush through her silken hair, as she did so her copper strands untangled themselves and laid smooth and straight on her back. She had been absentmindedly doing this for about thirty minutes or so. In fact she had actually lost track of how long she sat here combing her hair. She sighed, halting her actions and scanned the room. The room was darkly coloured, the walls painted a brownish red with gold lining. The room might've seem less welcoming if not for the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, lighting the whole setting and making the dark walls seem more elegant rather than ominous. A enormous bed that's too large for one person to sleep on was situated by the wall in the middle of the room, she sat by the the bed where the closet was placed adjacently.  

Her thoughts were speeding a mile a minute, she was thinking of this afternoon. She noted that he did seem well, physically that is. Although knowing him after all this time she can see pass his cool disposition. Behind his mischievous smirks or blatantly humorous replies, she could tell how he was still hurting - and the thought of him suffering in anyway saddens her. She noticed how his smile would be genuine enough to pass, but lackluster. How he places himself farthest from the group, speaking only when needed to,  something that's very unlike his past personality which tended to draw everyone's undivided attention. Now, he just sits silently and observes with a far away look in his too bright eyes. 

Her attention shifted to a girl, who's hair emitted red orange hues under the light. She wondered why others bothered to tell her of the resemblance, she herself could not see it. Well not that she would know, she has never personally met the renowned shadowhunter that was Clarissa Fairchild but she was said to have some uncanny similarities. No way of knowing that herself, but she refused be compared to  _her._  The girl's brows furrowed, completely distorting her beautiful features. Her skin coming off as more pale under the shadowy cast of the witchlight. " _I'm nothing like her,'_ " she thought. She loathed the comparison, however little it was. She wasn't naive, she heard the rumors. She wasn't the one who abandoned her fellow shadowhunters in the demon realm, in fact she was busy protecting her home institute. She wasn't the one that started this to begin with, it was all on  _her._  Everything from the confrontation with Valentine, the creation of the Endarkened, all the lives of loved ones lost, and most of all Jace's pain. It was all  _her_ fault. Speculations we're circling around that maybe she didn't die during the war, that she was stuck wandering the eternal planes of the demon realms. Some said she was dead, that she had gone down with Sebastian. Whatever it was Abby hoped she stayed away from everyone, especially from those she cared deeply about. Abby didn't need her ruining anything, she already got Jace to open up and be comfortable around her. Got him to smile and forget about everything that was bad about his life, even for a brief moment. 

 _"If there's anything he needs, I'll be here."_ She thought.  _"I'm here now, not her. All he needs is time, as long as she never shows he can move on and I'll be here to help him."_

Abby wasn't one to push things and not have a determined outcome, but if it's people she cared deeply for she's willing to do everything for them. She may have once had the shallow idea of pursuing Jace based on his status and beauty, but she's moved past that point and genuinely cared for the him. In this case she was willing to protect his fragile self from anything, and once he's moved pass his internal struggle, she'll be there helping him find happiness and meaning to life. 

With thoughts of  _her_ whirling in her head along with the numerous comments on their physical likeness. Abby could not withstanding it anymore and clutched the wooden handle of her brush that laid on the cream carpet of the room and threw it. Fragments of glass rained down on her, causing small abrasions on her legs that was left exposed by her nightgown. The once perfectly polished mirror that was embedded into the closet now scattered amongst the floor. Raising her eyes she now gazed at the contorted image of the girl - cold grey eyes devoid of emotions stared back blankly at her. 

She stood and stepped away from the mess, grabbing the long blue robe from her bed post and made her way to the door. She distinctly heard a knock followed by an invitation to the library for an urgent meeting. Plastering on a smile she opened her door and was greeted by the sight of a tall blond male. 

"Oh. Hey Abbs head on over to the library, I'm going to get Alec." Jace quickly said, then turned back around and walked down the hall. 

Grabbing the door close, and pulling her robe tighter to cover the scratches on her legs she began to walk to the library's direction after calling out to Jace. 

"Will do!" 

* * *

 

They all gathered at the library. Jace hastily calling everyone on his way to the grand room. As they all tried to settle in and sit comfortably, Emma was anxiously waiting for everyone's reaction. Will they believe her? No, she would be fine even if they didn't. Emma trusted her instincts and it always ended up saving her life one way or another. 

Emma decided to tune out everything as Jace recounted the following conversation that occurred within the studio. She was busy thinking of another clue she kept from him earlier. After all it didn't concern any of the people that's currently in the room, this was personal. Emma was glad for the privacy of her thoughts when she began recollecting what the Seelie Queen had said.

 

 

> Emma was walking across the marble floor, it's outer edges covered in the greenest moss and intertwining vines that crawled and curled around the walls. Tiny blooms littered everywhere, glowing lightly giving the room a true otherworldly feel.  Emma's eyes focused on the her subject, a tall woman, slim and pale almost as if her skin had never seen the sun. Her eyes, alluring in their blue colour. Her hair a deep shade of scarlet. Emma knew better, behind those cutting eyes held cruelty while secrets laid hidden behind her fiery mane. All her truths can be revealed, that is if you knew what to ask. The Faerie Queen sent Emma a smile, cruelty and hatred poured on the corners of her upturned lips. 
> 
> "You seek answers, to which cannot be attained freely." She spoke before Emma could voice her thoughts, her voice slicing the air like wind chimes. 
> 
> "You would know," Emma replied snidely, narrowing her eyes at the highly amused monarch. 
> 
> Her laughter subsided and she replied, "I know many things little shadowhunter." 
> 
> Emma didn't replied, if she already knew then Emma didn't need to voice herself. She waited in silence. The Queen sensing that she wouldn't be getting a response sighed before staring intently at Emma. 
> 
> "There is a way, to break the bond." As Emma processed the sentence she could slightly detect the small ounce of pity directed to her, but Emma also noticed the less so subtle cruel happiness in the woman's eyes.  _"Of course she laughs at other' emotional discomfort."_ Emma scoffed internally. 
> 
> "I'm not running around in circles, tell me how." Emma said, the threat is evident in her tone. The Queen's smiled wider, her eyes more evil and taunting. "A price must be paid, you are no exception." Not backing from any challenge Emma demanded a price. The older woman leaned from her throne, her eyes leveling with Emma's before assuring her that she doesn't want physical objects, and that Emma has fully paid her due. Completely confused and utterly disturbed, Emma pried for answers. Feeling highly generous today the Queen casually relaxed into her elaborate chair, taking her time rearranging her pristine white gown and curling her feet behind her. One of her resting arms that were holding the arm rest lifted, a dainty hand pointed at Emma's direction slightly lower than her neck just slightly off the center of her chest. 
> 
> Smiling deviously. 
> 
> She was pointing at her heart. 

Emma was willing to take the leap of faith as she always had. Though the question stands, what will it cost this time? Was she ready to bargain what's left of her memories, her life that she rebuilt after her parents death, or better yet Jules? Emma's brows furrowed hard in frustration, yes, she would. She knows without a doubt she would sacrifice anything to feel, even for just a moment, to truly love without having to hide in fear or silently loathe her fate for what it is. She would be greedy for that tiny slip of opportunity even if it cost her her life, as long as it wasn't Jules', she knew she would follow through.

And follow through she did. 

 

 

> " _A seer is what you seek, that can see into the nigh. A hoot filled with freedom and pain. For what is reward without a price."_

_'Some clue that is,'_ Emma thought while slightly amused at the idea of pain, as if that would stop her. Constantly living as she is now, she had her fair share of pain, adding more shouldn't be a problem it's something she's accustomed to. Now freedom - that is something she had wished and longed for after coming to terms with her feelings for Jules. 

"-and that's it, or what we currently have at least." Jace's loud voice reverberated throughout the spacious room snapping her into reality. 

Silence ensued on the whole room, as the information slowly settled into everyone's minds. 

Simon, who was back from Idris spoke first. "That's great!" He exclaimed, no one replied. He looked around eagerly, waiting for agreement. "Right? That's good, come one guys why aren't you saying anything?" He continued, and began plotting plans. "If she's out there we should go - " "and do what? find her?" Alec said, he sighed realizing his mistake. 

"I'm not trying to be rude or say that we should just let this go, but we have other pressing matters to attend do." Alec explained. 

"That, and the slight issue of her legitimate location." Magnus added. 

"We don't even know if these are real facts Jace. Don't you think you're jumping into this rather quickly." Isabelle said accusingly. "What makes you think that she just magically appears when you or any of us couldn't find her all these years, I don't know it all seems too convenient." Her gaze landed on Emma. "Are you sure you aren't hearing rumors, you know how downworlders like to stir up unnecessary trouble." 

Emma, finding Isabelle's inquisition offending began to retort back. "I know what I've heard, and I know something important when I see it. I will go through with my plans, whether you believe me or not I really couldn't care less." She spoke offhandedly. 

"Em.." Abby spoke softly, trying to sooth Emma's temper.

The atmosphere in the room turned cold. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Emma. 

"Now, now," Magnus' calm voiced seemed to ease the tension. "First of all, Isabelle I am still considered a Downworlder so I find your reason slightly if not the least bit offending." Emma heard the other woman mumbled what seemed like an apology. "Secondly," He continued. "There are many complications at the moment. First we must solve the problem in Europe. Also, there's a lot of mystery with Clarissa's return, finding her alone will take a lot of time. So I think that if we want to find her we should put all our attention to the task." 

"I agree, therefore we should go deal with Europe first." Alec said, "Finish the problem swiftly and end it, then we go out to look." 

Emma didn't agree wholeheartedly with the plan, but she understood where Magnus was coming from. As she looked at the others she noticed that Simon, who's Clary's best friend, looked just as unenthusiastic about extending the search for Clary as much as Emma; while Isabelle agreed to Magnus and Alec's logical plan. Jace, who had not said anything during the whole exchange had taken a step forward. "Then let us head out tomorrow, at daybreak. The faster we get through Europe the better." He said stiffly, his voice laced with some hidden emotion. 

Emma once again tuned out everyone as they began to dive deep into the details of the plan, she glanced at the huge map of the world that was on the library walls. Emma sighed heavily, her eyes travelling across the portion of Europe. Eyeing the countries where their current affairs were happening, Emma could still not make sense of their connection, if they had any, but she hoped whatever it was she'll find it. She just knew she had to. 

* * *

Le fin. 

I'll send out a following short note about the progress of this story, so please keep an eye out. I know it sounds like I'm ending the story but I promise you I'm not, but for now I bid you adieu. 

 


	7. Side Story: Risk

**A Downward Spiral : VII**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

Lets get to it!

* * *

 

A loud series of noise came from somewhere within the Institute. Shrieks of horror and bellows of deathly threats made its way through the walls. A young man who is -or was - in the middle of painting exhaled an exasperated breath. Anyone would've been extremely concerned by the ruckus going on downstairs, but having to live with six siblings and raising four its a given that passiveness became an automatic emotional response. 

His retracted arm holding a paint brush returned to the canvas, the brush touching the surface but no by much. Focusing on using the tiny strokes to add fine details. He paid extreme caution adding tiny flecks of gold to the eyes. Exhaling a triumphant breath when he finished. Reaching for a different brush and dipping it in black paint he sent a silent prayer for his following actions. He knew that this will either break or make the portrait, he slowly approached the canvas as he tipped the brush to create lashes, just as he finished the first strand and starting on the second he heard a shout. 

"What -I, what happened here?!" He heard Mark exclaimed. 

"It's not my fault that the pot didn't work like it's supposed to!" Livvy defended. 

"...Like its supposed to..." Mark shook his head in defeat. "Never mind that why are you even in the kitchen? If you wanted food Julian already made some earlier." 

"We were going to make some pasta..."Dru's shy voice replied. 

Silence ensued. He could already tell that Mark was having a hard  time processing everything. After some time Mark began to speak. "Ty..." He started, his tone expressing his tiredness. "Why are you just sitting on top of the counter?" 

"I'm supposed to be watching Tavvy, so this situation has nothing to do with me." His monotone voice exposing his boredom. 

"Where exactly is Octavian?" Mark observed the absence of the younger sibling, when he got no immediate reply he started to fully use his authority as the eldest. "Well? Don't tell me none of you know. You should know better than to lie." 

"In the oven..."Dru said. 

"Wha-what?!", Mark spluttered. 

"He's in the oven." Ty restated.

"Wha-I, what?" Marked spoke breathlessly, trying to make a coherent sentence. "Were you not supposed to keep an eye on him?"

"I did in fact, and I saw him go into the oven." Ty explained. 

Mark repressed a loud yell and ended up making a disgruntled groan. 

"It's not like it's on." Livvy said dismissively. 

He heard the oven shaft open and bang closed. "That makes it so much _better_."Mark said, right after. A full blown argument started but shortly died down, when someone interrupted. 

"By the angel..." A new voice said, sounding completely astounded. " I can't begin to understand what went on here, but I want you all to clean this up."' Helen's strict voice resonated. "Mark, if you could, please wash the soot off Tavvy's face. I'll help clean." 

After a brief silence, more noise sounded throughout the Institute. Knowing that he will get nowhere near being done with his painting he deemed his progress complete for the day. He stealthy climbed through the window and up the roof- slowly making his way to the side of the building and jumped down. Careful to avoid the halls and making sound that will surely draw attention to his escape. He loved his siblings, truly, but there were times where he found himself at ease with the silence of being alone. He walked along the shore; the institute far behind him. He gaze at the sinking sun. He's seen this scene many times, but the beautiful vibrant colours of the sky was nothing compared to the bright sun - which reminded him of a certain golden haired girl with equally striking blue eyes. So blue in their colour that they seem to have captured and encased the sea - so purely blue in their depth that you can easily get lost and drown by gazing into them. He shook his head, quickly dismissing the images that have flooded his head. 

He continued a languid pace, not really minding how far along the coast he'll end up. 

"Julian!" He heard Marks voice. 

He turned in response, noticing that the sun was about to fully submerge into the horizon. The breeze brushed his messy locks, caressing his whole body in a cool embrace. 

"There you are. I was wondering where you were." His brother panted. "You weren't in the studio so I figured you were either on the roof or well here." Mark said, taking a moment to stare at the last ray of light as the sun fully dipped into the ocean. 

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Mark shook his head at the thought. 

"Oh, I heard plenty." Julian smirked. "I made my escape just as Helen came in." 

He glanced at his brother, noticing the sardonic features that came over his face. Julian grinned wider. 

"Of course you did." Mark sighed. "I wonder how you handle four of them at a time." 

Julian didn't want to travel down that  _topic,_ so he instead gave an understanding smile. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. They love having you and Helen here." 

Mark seemed hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. Julian knew that Mark was still getting accustomed to the change of his everyday life, after being back from the realm of the Faeries he was never quite the same. Then again no one did ever stay sane for long in that timeless place, Julian's thought immediately diverted to his Uncle Arthur. Just thinking about it made him angry.  Faerieland is nothing but wicked with glittering magic to mask the deception. 

"Was there something wrong?" Julian said, hoping to move onto a lighter topic. 

"Not really, I just wanted to check on how you are." Mark said lowly. Julian stayed silent waiting for Mark to get to his point. 

Mark faced the open waters and spoke. "What I mean is, how are you fairing I know it's been months since her departure." 

Julian decided to think carefully for an answer. "I. how do I put this, I'm more or less on a standstill." 

"The bond helps a little...I know she's alive but other than that I have no clue as to how she is- if she's injured or worse." He drifted off. "It's a numbing feeling, like I know she's there but can't feel her." 

"I wonder where she is...now." Mark thought aloud. 

 _Anywhere is fine,_ Julian thought.  _As long as she's safe, then i'll bear with everything else._

They basked in a comfortable silence for quite sometime. 

"Are you going to look for her?" Mark said. "I know how...complicated the situation between you two are, but I feel that once you talk things through all will be well." 

His mouth set in a thin line. "Perhaps we should head back, it's getting late and dinner should be soon." Julian began to head in the direction of the institute, Mark following close behind. 

"You can't leave things as it is Jules." Mark spoke softly. 

"This isn't any of your business Mark." He spoke coldly. 

"It is when it's about your life!" His brother yelled. "You've been through so much already, why can't you give yourself this small gratification?" 

Julian halted his steps. "And do what? take the risk and have not just my life but hers on the line as well. As you said, I've been at this for awhile I can deal with it." 

"No you can't." Mark said angrily. " I probably have no right to tell you this since you have surpassed me long ago, but I can at least tell you that you aren't fooling anyone." 

"You're right, you have no say in the matter." Mark walked around to face him directly. 

"You aren't happy, you lock yourself away in your studio all the time. Helen's starting to wonder if you're turning mad." Mark continued. "Maybe you will, if you keep at this. But I'm telling you to take that risk Jules - take it, wont you rather risk it and see if it turns out for the better after all? Or if it doesn't then at least you both gave everything you had." 

"You won't know the outcome until you've gone through all your options." Mark spoke quietly. "I'd hate to see you miss your chance and live to regret it for the rest of your days." 

Julian spoke not a word, but stared at the sand. 

"It's not that easy." Hating the sound of vulnerability that's evident from his words. 

"It hasn't been easy for a long time - you know it, so why back down now." Mark urged. 

"I don't know...either way I don't see the end result that I wish to have." 

Mark threw an arm over his shoulder, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go find her Jules. You'll figure it out together."

"It sounds more of a trouble than it's worth. I'll think about it." He said, resigned. 

"When has she ever not been in the middle of trouble." Mark said playfully, easing the tension from earlier. "For now let's head home." 

* * *

 

A little excerpt for you lovely readers. I know it's been ages, but I finally finished the last bit of this chapter. I had been dealing with a family lost during the holiday months, so as you can see everything has been pushed back. To say I had the worst end of the year is an understatement, but I do hope you like this small gift. A token of appreciation for all your patience. 

 


	8. Catalyst

**A Downward Spiral : VIII**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

A pair of shadows danced through the dark alleyways. Their presence completely undetected as they skitter like rodents behind disposal bins, down small tiny spaces and up on aged building walls. Their black clothing fluttered in the cool breeze. Here, on the edge they survey the sleeping city of Paris. The warm weather and the dim glittering lights of the lamp posts gave a relaxing atmosphere for late night walks. Paris truly was the city of love - from this distance the Eiffel Tower sparkled with intensity. A momentary distraction of soft footsteps can be heard, along with a series of giggles and chuckles from the pair of couples passing down below. Paris can be labelled for many thing: as the city of lights, love, art but as of recently it's been deemed dangerous. The shadows hide more than secrets between lovers- tonight the monsters lurk in waiting. 

The air shifted slightly. Something was off, she knew it deep in her bones. Scanning the area with a steel gaze, she continued to wait, completely secure in her spot. The muscles in her neck strained from the tension, her shoulders coiled slightly in anticipation. Her companion shuffled beside her, she quickly spared a glance. Nothing was exchange other than a soft sigh from the other person. 

"You know, if you wanted to you could've went with them." Her voice breaking the silence. 

"Em, you know I wouldn't leave you all alone." Abby replied. " I just think that thi-"

"Is impulsive, and redundant?" Emma's tone laced with indifference.

"That's not what I mean." Abby scowled. " It's just that we scanned throughout the city for two days in a row and nothing came up." She didn't bother to reply, choosing to remain silent instead. Abby took this opportunity to elaborate."I think that Isabelle maybe right, maybe they're done here, and are moving somewhere else. I just feel that we could be more of use somewhere else." 

She released a sigh. "I'm not stopping you from leaving, you can reach Venice before dawn if you start now. I know you'd rather be there." 

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I'd never leave you alone," Abby stared at the south eastern horizon." Plus, I can see him any time. We'll meet with them soon anyways." 

"Abbs, really you -" Emma began to insist, "I said I'm staying and that's final." Her friend cut in.  After a small lapse in silence Emma spoke. 

"I feel it Abby, I know there's something here. Someone must've missed it, didn't think it was serious enough to investigate." 

"Well, they were after all busy purging the streets." 

Emma hummed, "I just can't get rid of the feeling that I'm close to figuring it out." 

"Then we'll wait, until it all make sense." Abby reassured her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you more about this." Emma mumbled. 

"You are allowed to keep some secrets Em." Abby assured her, " And it's not like I mind, I've been through more thrilling adventures with you than any of my years at the institute. So long as we get to do these things together I'm fine with it." 

"Thank you. I wish you would've been my parabatai." She said, avoiding Abby's gaze.

"As do I, but you shouldn't say things you don't mean Emma, or at least doubt." Abby grinned. "Now where were we," Abby said distractedly.

Both girls shared a smile, moving onto a lighter mood rather than addressing the tension that came with the previous topic. 

They spend a few more minutes discussing the next area to scout, when a distant noise cut through the soundless night. 

The pair quickly jumped off the building, and rushed to the source. Nearing the area, they heard a bloodcurdling scream, in turn they pushed their bodies to run faster. Turning sharply on a corner Abby almost stumbled on the woman that was grovelling on the ground. The said woman was sobbing hysterically, her arms grasping for something but catching nothing but air. She was clearly delirious had she not felt their presence. By now their mendelin runes have long passed their due, making them visible to mundanes. Abby made a move to help the woman, but Emma stopped her. 

"It's the girl from earlier," Emma said, kneeling down to see the damage. Just as Emma was about to speak to the young woman, she felt a hand firmly grasp her arm. Her shock was palpable and she was stunned to silence even as the woman, who was now clearly aware of her surrounding, was yelling incoherently. 

"Please," the woman sobbed. "Please, I - I...help me.. please." She wheezed, her whole body rocking with every gasp of breath. 

"Me-I-they...oh James." She seemed to cry harder after mentioning a boy's name. Emma who hasn't made a sound was still trying to understand how things had happened right under their nose. Abby quickly stepped in, the woman's gaze landed on her, her eyes full of tears and hope. 

"Miss, please, you must tell us what happened, where is your friend?" Abby asked calmly despite the situation. 

"W-we were j-just walking home, my bo-boyfriend a-and I were just turning the b-block when," the woman shuddered some more. "They came out of nowhere! I couldn't s-see clearly," She was sobbing by now. "I only s-saw t-the eyes, the-y were y-yellow," Emma and Abby exchanged a look as the woman mentioned the attacker. "I-I s-swear pl-please believe me! I manage to r-run while James he-." She then started to hyperventilate, her gaze dazed as she fell unconscious. 

"Quickly wrap her leg, she didn't get hurt too badly." Emma grabbed the girl, and leaned her body in a sitting position by the wall as Abby made quick work with bandaging the leg. When they concluded that the girl was fine, they borrowed the phone that managed to spill out of the ripped coat and dialed for the right authorities. They didn't wait to hear the sirens, and dashed further down the alley where they'd hope to find the young man. 

As they delved deeper down the long corridor the atmosphere seemed much colder, and there were no signs of light anywhere. Not a problem for them being vested the voyance rune at birth, they are equipped to see into the dark. Some movements could be detected behind some large metal disposal bin - she quickly clutched some throwing knives, just as Abby's seraph blade lit the dark. Emma threw a handful of knives with great precision, landing itself in one of the three shadow figures who quickly reverted to their original form. A series of shrieks echoed down the abandoned alley as Abby brought down her blade to finish one of the creatures. A sound to her left made Emma quickly pivot and raise her blades. Just as she was about to launch the dangerously sharp metals she recognized the dark haired boy. He was crouched undetected under a broken door frame engulf in darkness, having come to a realization that he had help he slowly turned and Emma noticed the blossoming stain under his shirt. 

Emma scowled, he was losing too much blood. Emma turned back to her partner just in time to block a lethal swipe. 

"Abby," Emma yelled pass the commotion. "Take him to a safe area, I'll handle this." Her friend nodded and hauled the boy off the ground, hastily carrying him out of the dangerous scene. Emma was now all alone. Two against one.  _Not bad, not bad at all._ She thought playfully. Emma unsheathed Cortana, the golden blade glimmered even in the dark night. The demons screeched in reply, Emma could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her muscles coiled ready to pounce at any given time. 

Taking the first move, Emma stepped forward; Cortana placed strategically in front of her. When the demons took note of her advancing form they wailed louder, ichor dripping down their open mouths lined with razor teeth. One made a move to attack her but hesitated. Emma could not fathom what would make them stop at their own volition. Knowing lower class demons had no access to high intelligence Emma was even more thrown off guard, the creatures raised their heads; and as if they we're called they quickly bolted out of her sight. 

"Hey!" Emma bellowed, quick to run after her prey. How odd the situation seemed to unfold.

Emma quickly ran over rooftops, her agility rune burning as she goes. As the chase continued, Emma noted that they have ended up on a much older street far from the tourist areas and dense population. When the creatures swiftly ran towards an old bridge structure, she quickly followed intercepting their path. Emma was ready to strike when, a growling noise and a heavy body knocked her to the side, completely throwing her off the rail and onto the hard pavement of the canal below. She ignored the numbing pain from her fall and glared at the newly gathered bunch. 

 _"Four to one, not bad."_ Emma thought,  _"not good either."_  

She adjusted her form, slipping in a iratze before pointing her sword forward. The demons, however, made no move rather they turned their heads back and quickly sprinted along the canal. 

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Emma was getting tired of this cat and mouse chase.

 As if they sense that she wasn't one to pass up on pursuing them, they turned tail and attacked. Emma was quick to swipe down and kill the first one that was stupid enough to jump right in front of her blade; wiping the sheen of sweat on her forehead she prepared for the next one. A furious growl was heard before Emma had to roll sideways when two came at her at once: swift on her movements she threw a seraph blade behind her, while simultaneously fending off the creature that was on top of her trying to dismember her head from her torso. She heard a distant yelp, and she knew she hit her mark. 'Arghh!' She huffed, ' Get off me!' she kicked it back and shoved the gilded sword straight down its open mouth, and then quickly discarded the disintegrating body into the murky water. Diverting her attention to the last one whose trying to make a quick get away.  _'Oh no you're not. I've had enough of running for tonight.'_ She sneered mentally. Dashing forward and jumping to the air as she near her last opponent. The shrieking wail of the creature pierced the cold night, with its heavily injured body it tried to crawl slowly into the darkness of the abandoned bridge tunnel a couple of footsteps away. Emma was impressed by the stubbornness of the creature to die, she followed it into the dark about a meter into the entrance when it gave a groan and dispersed - returning to its home dimension. 

 _"What are you after,"_ she mentally asked the dark mark on the pavement. Looking straight into the darkness ahead she squinted, and sighed. She turned around walking towards the entrance, hoping to find Abby and get some good night's rest. The back of her mind keeps telling her otherwise, and knowing she wont get some peace until she humoured her inner thoughts she began to make her way into the dark. Having a voyance rune helped but not by much, this darkness Emma noted, seemed to be more opaque -  like a dense fog. She took out the witchlight from her breast pocket, aimed it at her feet to watch where she was stepping. In the dark all she could decipher were the soft sound of rushing water, the dusty stale air, and her echoing footsteps. The edges of light touched what seemed to be the wall of the tunnel, nothing special with its plain grey cement. Emma's eyes traveled with her witchlight as she raised it with her hand, she began to slowly survey the tunnel. The walls are very much aged, the light reflected off the water's surface; the stream rushing smoothly into the rusted pipe bars. Then Emma stretched her hand further, the light reaching far to the other side of the tunnel. 

Her eyes widened slowly, she almost dropped the light had she not been grasping it so hard. The sharp edges of the stone biting into the palm of her hand - clearly not a dream. 

As her eyes scanned up and down, Emma couldn't help but gasp out in shock. "No way." 

* * *

It was late afternoon, the streets were bustling with tourists and locals alike. This was their third day in the city, spending the first dew days planning, scouting, eliminating, etc., however, the others insisted they take a break from it all. So here they are, rather, here he was walking along the small streets of Venice. Their group of five had visited some of the most famous landmarks, and they had a few more to go.  _'How exciting,"_ He thought sarcastically. In the distance he spotted Isabelle, wearing a long skirt and sweater to hide most of her runes, along with Simon who had not stop gazing at the aforementioned girl. Dressed down and as relaxed as they we're able they easily blended with the crowd. Alec and Magnus stayed near, just a few steps to his left; they were currently in the middle of la Piazza or Piazza San Marco to be exact. He thought it was beautiful enough with its culture and history, and the aged tower structure reminded him slightly of the equally imposing clock tower in London.  He shoved his hands down the pockets of his black jeans, and shuffled his feet putting more weight on the other one. He really had no clue as to what he should be doing, he appreciated the art, sure, but what he did not appreciate was the involvement. Surely they could all have gone on without him, it's not like he was doing anything engaging. Truth be told he knew why, Isabelle, or most likely Alec had reasoned with everyone that he's better of tagging along than being hauled up in some room doing absolutely nothing. 

He was about to release an exasperated sigh when both pairs made their way to him. The smile on Izzy's face a tell tale sign of how much she's enjoying the experience. Of course Magnus' ever present grin was plastered on as well.

"So, which hell am I being dragged to next." He questioned. 

"Oh, please. Skip the dramatics." Magnus smiled, hooking his arms through Alec's pocketed ones. 

"We we're thinking to eat dinner instead, the sun's about to go down. Magnus knows a place, but it'll take some time to walk there." Alec placated. 

"We are definitely sitting on the patio," Isabelle chimed. 

"Do I have a choice?" He asked hopelessly. 

"None that I'm aware of," was all he got as a reply. He fought the urged to roll his eyes.

"C'mon Jace, it wont be so bad." Simon offered, an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Whatever you say mundie." To which Simon rolled his eyes, of course he's anything but a mundane - has been for quite some time.

"Lead the way." 

The group began their trek across the city - as they we're crossing Rialto Bridge he was distracted by the flood of people peering over. Down below a series of gondolas floated up and down canals, it was a busy time in the year. He stood in the middle of the bridge, not bothered by the tightly packed bodies trying to get on over on either side of the bridge. As he glanced at the canal his mind reeled back: 

> _'' ' Rounding a corner, they found themselves beside a quiet canal, lined with shuttered houses. Boats bobbed gently on the curving water, each a half-moon of black. He laughed softly and moved forward, his hand pulling out of Clary’s, an idea forming in his mind. He knelt by the side of the canal, and taking out a steel - and then one of the boats sprang free of its mooring chain and began to drift toward the center of the canal. He slid the stele back into his belt and leaped, landing lightly on the wooden seat at the front of the boat. Looking back, he thought she looked radiant, her vibrant eyes glimmering in the lamplight. He held his hand out_ _to for her to take. “Come on.' ''_

He slowly edged towards the bridge's rail, this allowed him to fully admire into the picturesque view. He heard a soft voice beside him, looking slightly down he saw a young girl in a white long sleeved summer dress, her blonde hair in twin braided pony tails, while her face was obscure from view by her straw hat. She was sitting on the only flat surface of the rail, gazing out into the horizon. She held a small bouquet of flowers, dropping them one by one into water below. 

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping -" 

> _" 'He threw his hands behind his head, folding them. “You literally knocked me down with the strength of your passion,” he said playfully. “Nice work, Fray.”_  
>  _“You only fell because you wanted to. I know you,” she said. The moon shone down on them like a spotlight, like they were the only people under it. “You never slip.”_  
>  _He touched her face. “I may not slip,” he said, “but I fall.' ''_

"I dreamed I held you in my arms - "

> _" ' I felt her smile against my lips - she was teasing him, and proceeded to rolled to the side, curling next to him in the wet bottom of the boat. Yes, definitely teasing. He didn’t protest. His arm curved around her, and the rocking of the boat beneath them was gentle and lulling. She stayed still against him, her breathing even and the warmth of her body radiating through him. He pretended he wasn't bothered. "We’re drifting,” she mumbled.'  ''_

"But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken -" 

> _" ' They narrowly escaped the Italian police without being arrested. Once they had stopped running, they collapsed against the side of a building, laughing, side by side, their hands interlinked.' ''_

"So I hung my head and I cried -"

> _He knew he had taken quite the beating, and that a searing pain was coursing throughout his whole body. None of that matter. After all what good did anything matter, when he could barely understand what spiraled down._
> 
> _He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Jace ther-"_
> 
> _"Don't touch me!" He all but yelled. "Where is she? Clary?" His eyes scanned the clearing frantically._
> 
> _"Jace I - ... w-we couldn't do anything," Alec reasoned._
> 
> _He didn't try to hear any of it, he kept gazing, hoping - praying - for a red headed girl with green eyes in the sea of people._
> 
> _He felt jostled. Alec's hands we're tight as steel on his shoulders, forcing him to standstill._
> 
> _"Look at me." He didn't._ _"Look at me, dammit!" Alec spat._
> 
> _"Jace, I'm sorry. She never made it back, she was never with us." Alec's devastated voice rang through his mind._
> 
> _His gaze landed on Isabelle, who was clutching Simon's hand, he saw the way the other boy's shoulder shake in grievance. When that wasn't enough he spotted a familiar looking figure sobbing against Luke - Clary's mother. The realization slowly dawned on him, and with it the crushing devastation of reality._

He hardly noticed the way his hands unconsciously curled by his side. He knew it was a bad idea to step out for once; especially here in this place. It was too much. There were too much memories - of the time they spent together-  of her. Everywhere he looked he feels a trace of her in the back of his mind, painfully so he cherished it despite the onslaught of repressed emotions that tried to resurface whenever he thought too deeply about her. He didn't hear the rest of the little girl's song due to Alec's interruption. He also might have not wanted to hear anymore for it didn't help him cope, but rather brought back everything he was trying to keep at bay. 

"We lost you there for a second," Alec said, standing beside him quickly dismissing the view after a glance. "You know if you wanted some time to look, you could've just told us." 

"I wasn't planning to," he explained. "It just happened." 

"Ah, the magic of Venice. I think that's what the tourists say at least." Alec mused. 

He knew Alec was worried, it's not in his nature to be distracted so easily, but he was thankful that he didn't press on the matter. 

"Let's go grab dinner, plus Magnus has some new." Alec began. 

The pair turned towards the crowd, new individuals replaced their spot by the rail, as they once again vanished into the crowd. 

A small tiny bud of flower drifted into the air, spiraling to the canal below. As it landed, soft ripples dispersed mixing with the turbulent movements of water. 

 

* * *

Important to note: 

Yes. If you have not already noticed I have taken excerpts from the fifth book of the Mortal Instrument series The City of Lost Souls.

Yes, they are slightly altered due to the shift in point of views. If you are willing enough you will find these paragraphs between chapters 10 - 11.

Yes, I referenced the song "You are my sunshine" it's a song with a happy tune, even thought the lyrics are more sad than anything. 

Also, to note is that the very last "flashback" is entirely of my own creation, this is due to the plot of my own making but the first four are without a doubt straight from the book. In addition to this already lengthened note, is that things will be moving rather quickly from here on out- story wise. I will be posting side stories, when I get the chance, while on the works for the upcoming chapter, this way it will slightly ease your souls until it comes out. Do comment if you have a specific character you want to read a side story about, they may or may not relate to the original plot. 

With that said, happy reading. 

 


	9. Side Story: In Motion

**A Downward Spiral : IX**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 

A figure lay soundlessly on the spacious bed, covered in red silk sheets. She continued being oblivious to the world,  until the sun’s rays decided to slip through the glass windows and bathe her room in yellow light. She rolled over, in hopes to continue her sleep - however her attempts were futile. Being the light sleeper that she was, once woken she can never go back to sleep no matter how much she wanted to. Groaning in frustration, she sat up sighing defeatedly. Glancing out the wide windows, she can see the perfectly blue cloudless sky. She tried to be an optimistic individual, going on her day-to-day life on the mantra of living life to the fullest, so she may not have liked to wake up early in the morning she at least was glad the weather was proving to be great. She tried to not be bothered by the fact that her bare feet touched the non-carpeted marble floor that sent shivers and goosebumps up her arms, instead she made her way to her closet. Opting for a simple yellow sundress, hoping to spend most of her day under the warm sun. Her feet led her to the lavish bathroom, she grimaced at the state of her hair once she spotted her form in the mirror. Her locks seemed to be more untamable today; she usually let it down but changed her mind and gathered it up in a knot with a few stubborn strands helplessly falling out and framing her face. Not one to spend time on appearances she quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and slipped on her dress. Today was a good day.

Making her way down the hall she swiftly glided down the numerous steps of the grand staircase, her dress swishing around her ankles - almost touching the ground. She then proceeded to enter the dining hall but used the side entrance through the kitchen, this way she can sneak extra food in. Peeking inside before entering, seeing no one she stepped through the door and headed straight for the batch of muffins on the baking tray, her mouth watered as she smelled the chocolate. Oh, if someone saw her now, she grinned knowing that if Sara ( their kitchen helper) would catch her now she would definitely get an earful. Slowly taking her time, she finally made it to the dining room only to once again see no one. She spotted the entree placed at  her usual spot at the table, she took her seat and looked down at the variety. Newly made soup, freshly baked goods in a basket, a dish full of small desserts, and the classic eggs and sausages were present as well. Without a second to spare she dived and ate the hearty meal, downing a glass of juice when she ate her till, she looked around and listened.

 _Odd,_ she couldn’t recall seeing anyone, usually in her haste to start her morning she would pass by maids along the hallways who are doing their daily chores. She had none of that, feeling skeptical she decided to walk back to the foyer, perhaps along the way she’ll see someone and ask where Sara or Richard are. Closing the heavy doors of the dining hall she turned and walked down the long hallway leading to the grand entrance, as she walked she distractedly watched outside through the floor-to-ceiling windows; the garden looked beautiful, the sun shining brightly by the minute until it reaches its peak at noon, a gentle breeze would pass by softly swaying the vine like leaves of the old willow trees. She couldn’t wait to go grab a book and lounge outside.

Arriving at her destination she stood in the middle, not knowing what to really do - should she look for them? Just then she heard skittering footsteps, she turned just int time to crouch down and welcome the newcomer.

“Saint!” She gleefully held her hand out, petting the blue french bulldog on the head.

“Hi buddy, do you know where everyone is?” All she got was a lick on the hand, and like a bullet the dog bolted and ran around her in circles. Giggling at the puppy’s antics she let him at it for a bit before lifting him to her eye level. “I haven’t seen anyone when I walked around, but since you’re here everyone else should too. Do you think they’re hiding?” She knew that must’ve been the case, after all her birthday is just a few days away, Saint began to wiggle and lap at her face. Placing him down before being covered in slobber, she watched him amusedly as he ran about.

She heard the door rattle behind her. Looking curiously over her shoulder, she stared quizzically at the door.

 _Probably my imagination,_ she thought dismissively.

As she was standing up, thinking she might go and  read in the library with her unexpected free time the door decided to rattle loudly, making her jump in the process. She turned and faced the door, taking a step back. Saint who she had briefly forgotten began growling and barking at the door.

“Hey. Stop that.” She picked him up, clutching him in her chest in restraint. She walked to the doors, grabbing the handle and opening it. She was momentarily blinded by the sun, not carefully looking at where she was going she ungracefully fell down the ivory steps. She cursed under her breath, she could already see the bruises forming. She didn’t have time to nag at herself, the doors shut closed, quick to her feet she ran up the steps and yanked at the doors - to no avail. Trying a few more times with no success she gave up, frowning down at the golden handles,  _what's up with that?_

The sound of fluttering wings began to take over the seemingly calm setting, quickly looking up at the sky she saw nothing, despite that the sound began to grow. A strong gust of wind blew past her, tousling her hair out of it’s tied state, she searched the sky once more and then briefly looked at the sun.

_Was it getting bigger?_

Oddly enough, as she continued to stare in wonder, on top of that she didn’t feel the usual sting in her eyes when looking straight at the burning inferno. The blazing ball of heat expanded, covering the whole sky, and she wondered if the sun was falling. Closing her eyes from the brightness, she opened them to find nothing but white. Anywhere she looked was  white, no objects, nor shadows. She wasn’t on the manor anymore.

A loud whooshing sound - and then she was flooded with images.

The scattering of gold feathers. A storm cloud brewing in the sky thundering noises of hooves pounding and shaking the earth. Foreign lands and sinister shadows. Warriors in battle, a throne, and lastly a falling figure from the sky. Completely disoriented and dizzy she slowly tried to absorb what had transpired. As she stood dumbfoundedly, she saw symbols and words snake up her arms like snakes - and as if her arm had a mind of its on it began to draw signs in thin air, and like magic a trail of black followed the movements. As if the transportation to what she can only hope as the next life wasn’t enough she wasn’t prepared to hear the onslaught of voices, all jumbled and indistinguishable. She got the sense of knowing what they were trying to say, some sort of familiarity with the exchanged words, however she can’t recall ever knowing who the voices belonged to.

“Hold on, I - “ She pleaded, clutching the side of her head as a headache began to start.

“Hey, wha-”

“Oh, there’s definitely no wa-”

“You don’t belong here litt- “

“Hi there Biscuit.”

She frantically looked for the source of the voices, managing to stay on her feet as her head pounded painfully.

“No, wait I don’t know yo- argh!” She pressed both of her hands on her temples trying to ease the discomfort. The voices grew louder, like they were spoken through a megaphone and was resonating inside her head.

“Stop. Please. Make it stop.”  Doubling over in pain, she could feel herself sweating from overexertion.

“Cla-” She shook her head, trying to ignore everything.

“Cla-” Hearing the calm and deep voice of a man, she slowly opened her eyes gazing down at the white ground. “‘ As long as… I can dream -”  Looking up too find the owner of the voice she saw nothing but a silhouette, standing tall a few meters from where she stood. She couldn’t see his face, nothing in his physique made him stand out than any normal person other than the pair of wings protruding from his back.  

Stretching her hand out, hoping to reach him and understand why she felt an overwhelming sense of security when looking at him. Fate would not have it her way, and  in a snap her surroundings eroded away into the dark. She felt extremely hot, the air was humid making her sweat more. Covering her eyes with her hands as a hot wind passed, the ground full of sand lifting and mixing with the air clouding her in dust. She was in a barren wasteland, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see that there was hardly no structure from miles on end, just a few large boulders scattered here and there. She hesitantly took a step forward, not knowing what else to do. She didn’t even make it ten steps forward before falling face first into the sand, cursing her luck. There really was no helping it, there seems to be no moon but somehow the sky seemed like the dark indigo she was used to, in the horizon in front of her she can see the starless sky span out.

Pushing herself up, she looked down on her feet to figure out what she tripped on. To her horror she saw the remains of human...bones? Scampering away, she held a hand over her mouth suppressing the urge to cry out. Tears welled up in her eyes, she refused to cry.  How did a simple day turn into this? The more she thought about being alone the more she began to shake in fear, she never did get over her fear of being alone, especially in the dark. Things then took a turn for the worse as the shadows moved towards her, eating everything in its path. She stared in shock, taking a second before willing her feet to move, hoping that they’ll work in here favour despite how weak they felt at the moment. She ran as hard as she could, feeling like she wasn’t moving at all. Behind her she swore she could hear hissing, and snarling, of what - well she didn’t stop to find out.  

Losing gait on her steps, she made the worst mistake of tripping on her feet (curse her clumsiness), she didn’t have a chance to scream before she felt claws grip her legs and she was soundlessly dragged into the dark.

There was nothing but the void of darkness, she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her. She felt even more confined, with nothing but the dark whispers flooding her mind and contaminating her thoughts. She was starting to close her eyes,  willing to surrender herself to the darkness.

 _You belong with uss…_ she heard them whisper. _The throne is yours…_

 _Yes_ , she agreed. Only if it meant driving the madness away.

_This way...come…_

She could feel herself drifting out of consciousness.

“- I will dream of you…” A spark of light exploded behind her eyelids. The voice, she knew that voice. She tried to stay, calling out to the angel. She had almost reached him in her mind, when the rattling sound of chains echoed and wrapped around her arms and legs dragging her away from the light. _No. No!_ She cried out, and at that moment she was engulf in darkness -

Only to blink her eyes open, squinting immediately when exposed to the bright room. She was staring up at the ceiling. Sitting up, she warily looked around her supposed room. _It started just like this,_ grimacing she wondered if she was in the process of redoing the nightmare when her door suddenly opened.

“Sorry for the intrusion Miss, but Mr. Ric -” The maid said hurriedly, only to pause when she noticed how shocked she might’ve looked.

“A-are you alright Miss?” When she didn’t give a response, the maid began to worry and slowly approached her. “Are you in any pain, I could ge-”

“Why would you say that,” her voice sounding hoarse and tired even to her own ears.

“I’m sorry but you...um...have you’ve been crying?”

Curiously touching her face she felt her fingers moisten from the tears. “I-I am..” She said, absentmindedly, not fully believing it herself. Looking down at her hands she couldn’t even begin to understand why she was crying. Sure, she had had nightmares before, some far worse than what she just had. However, she couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of longing. Being heavy-hearted was something she wasn’t accustomed to, since she had no one to miss. Remembering the sight of the faceless angel, brought her a great deal of sorrow. As if something was wringing at her chest, she felt the emotional pain and unwillingly let more tears escape down her cheeks, soaking the silk sheets.

Not trying to cause anymore worry she looked up at the younger girl, giving a small sad smile.

“Don’t worry, it was just a dream.”

 

* * *

You guys have NO IDEA, urgh. Writing this chapter has got to be one of the most frustrating things I've done - and its a side story! I had to rewrite this chapter about 4 times, due to my laptop battery dying and after charging it for 2 mins- so I can continued I come back to find a 5hrs worth of work all GONE (this happened 3 more times!!!), and it's so hard trying to recollect or make the others as good as the original one. So I had to go do a rough in a google docs and transfer it here, yadayadayd. But all's well that ends well. Hope you had a great day! 

P.S - side stories are going to be P.O.V of characters that im still considering to input on the original, so at least if they don't make the cut they get to be featured OR they can play a really important key to the following events. 


	10. αlpha

**A Downward Spiral : X**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 

Days passed and all seemed well, the decrease in fights shows that the demons front was wavering. Whomever was behind this was clearly reevaluating their motives. News of the complete clearing from other cities have spread, the Paris Institute fully eradicating all signs of demons and demonic activity; even going as far as placing new wards to strengthen their defenses for future emergencies. While the updates sent by the Swiss Institute mentioned the overall halt of any demon related problems. The Spanish Institute following suit by diminishing numbers in the span of a few days, they were anything if not resilient. As of this moment, the last leg of their plan is moving in motion. They plan to execute a fairly large siege on the south side of the city in which the last remnants of the last recorded summoning occurred, from what he heard a group of demons we're festering in this area and what ever poor humans stumbled into their lair might as well forget about living to see the morning. 

He sighed tiredly, the on going fighting and the night's he spent wide awake from his wayward thoughts was really taking a toll on his physical ability. Not like he could do something about it of course, being in this place or city rather, made him anxious despite his attempts. Even now as he was sitting by the fireplace surrounded by the quietness of one of the many parlors' the Institute has to offer he can't help but feel a nagging feeling. Just as he finished tousling his hair in frustration he heard the door creak open. 

"You know how much trouble it is trying to find you?" The person complained, not bothering to apologize for intruding on his private time. 

"I can't say I do," smirking as he looked over his shoulder, further annoying his parabatai. 

"It doesn't help that this place is twice as big as the one in New York!" Alec flopped himself across from him, taking the available seat. 

"Bourbon?" Jace casually offering, his eyes gazing into the fire. 

"Are you serious?" His friend replied, in return he stared back not saying anything but raising a brow instead. After a beat. "You know what just pass it." 

Jace poured some for Alec, holding the glass towards him it's been a while for just the two of them to sit and talk to themselves. 

"Thanks," Alec mumbles. "You know, we're supposed to be preparing for tomorrow like everyone right. Matter of fact Isabelle has been looking for you." Jace snickers as Alec took a sip, his face scrunching up in distaste. 

"How can you like this stuff?" 

"I don't and I do." Jace said cryptically, earning him a glare. "What does she want from me." 

"Who knows. I just wanna get out of here, as much as Magnus' loves Italy I, for one, need a break." Alec stressed, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the cushions "Tomorrow can't come fast enough." 

Jace cast a side glance at Alec. "About that." Alec hummed, Jace continued. "Don't you think it's odd that they all seem to stay in one place?" 

Alec opened one eye, "What are you trying to say exactly." 

"I'm just saying that through all this time they randomly show up and now they decided to all group together? I highly doubt they sit around and have a tea party." Jace said offhandedly. 

"I doubt they do tea parties. Plus, maybe they realized they're backed in a corner and decided to, uh, I don't know... take the best tactic?" 

"Alec..." Jace stretched. 

"What?" His parabatai replied, his drink raised in a pause towards his lips.

"You can't possibly think they're smart enough to act as a group let alone plan tactics." Jace shook his head in dismay. 

"Well I said I don't know didn't I" Alec said irritably. 

"A bigger picture." Another voice entered the conversation. 

Both of them had been too engaged in their banter that they haven't heard Magnus step in. They both gave the warlock confused looks, Jace raising his eyebrows at the knowing smirk on the warlock's face. 

"They're missing the bigger picture." Magnus elaborated. 

"By "they" you mean?" Jace was eager to listen, giving his full attention to Magnus' following words. 

"The Clave, the other Shadowhunters here..." Margnus said. "If they think for a minute this thing is settled then they're delusional." 

"Do you know something we should tell the Consul?" Alec accused. 

Margnus put his hands up, in mock defense. "None in particular. Just a feeling, something is...amiss - and Alec please lay off on the drinks it makes you bold, but not in a good way." 

Jace thought about what Margnus said, completely ignoring the playful chatter of the couple beside him. It didn't add up for him, looking closely at the details nothing made sense. 

The demons influx, the surge on cities and the disruption on convergence sites...

If conquering was the end goal then shouldn't an invasion on every part of the world make more sense? 

Why haven't they made any connections to the Faeries, convergence sites are commonly associated with them.

Demons coming out of ley lines was something out of the ordinary...

 _Maybe Emma's on to something,_ he thought, or so he thinks. He must've been muttering his thoughts since Alec decided to question what he meant. 

"Who's on to what?" Alec pried. 

"Emma. She might be on to something." He replied, but not entirely listening to the conversation.

Magnus nodded in agreement, he was splayed on the couch by the window. "She's got spunk, I like her." 

Before they could further discuss anything, more people came barging into the room uninvited. 

"Thanks for including us," Isabelle said sourly, while Simon just stood beside the fuming girl. 

_And they tell me to stop the dramatics?_

"You guys have no Idea how hard it was to look for you." She all but yelled, Jace was waiting for her to comically stomp her feet once she reached the peak of her anger. 

"Where have I heard that before?" Jace said behind his glass of alcohol, to which Alec rolled his eyes at. 

"Well whatever it is you're talking about, we are here to stay so spill." She demanded. 

"Really nothing interesting, actually it's quite boring." Magnus yawned. 

"I don't care, say it anyways." She pressed. Jace sighed, so much for having some solitude tonight. 

"We just think that the recent events aren't adding up." Alec summed up. 

Isabelle and Simon briefly exchanged a look, before answering.

"Well we think we're on the same page here," Simon spoke. "We we're just talking about the connections of each cities, but came short to nothing." 

"However, the amount of demons that showed up, especially in Paris and here in Italy outnumber that of the other places, but we don't know why?" Isabelle added on. 

"Not only that but all we got we're a report from Spain, well if you could call a phone call a report..."Simon said cynically. "To add to the weirdness of it all, the Switzerland Institute barely said anything other than "Yeah we're doing superb on this end", like nothing happened." Jace rolled his eyes at Simon's terms, in someways his mundie-ness can be real prominent - Jace also wished for him to stop talking because hearing Simon's voice just gives him a headache on top of the irritatingly complex outcome the whole situation was turning out to be.  

"In short, we're pretty much on loose ends here and I think we should go and personally look into the Swiss situation." Isabelle said. 

"All investigations and actions end tomorrow after the last siege, you do know that right?" Alec countered, "Doing more will be against the council." 

"What has the Clave ever done for me?" Magnus added. "And as I said, I have a feeling." 

Jace who throughout the whole conversation stayed silent; on the contrary his mind was working a mile a minute. 

"Let's be thorough and check. The abrupt end on the last city raises some questions." Jace scowled.

 _Why had the demons barely put a fight?_ He doubts that the Swiss Institute was hiding a special weapon, or that they won't hold up a front.  _But if it took us weeks to even get some progress, why did it just stop there? Why Switzerland?_

For who knows how many times tonight, Jace sighed exasperatedly. 

"We'll go on after everything tomorrow, we can't stay here for long but we can't leave too early either." Simon said, considering how suspicious they'd look if they all of a sudden disappear. 

"It's settled then. We should leave at dusk." Magnus added. 

Jace nodded, "Sounds like a plan." 

Smirking across his parabatai he stared at the other boy's troubled expression. To add more mockery to Alec's disagreement to their idea, Jace winked teasingly. Alec groaned in frustration, downing the glass of bourbon and closing his eyes in defeat. 

"Come now, it'll be fun." Jace looked over at Magnus when he spoke, seeing the warlocks cat eyes glitter in the dimly lighted room. 

"Don't be such a baby." Jace taunted some more.

Alec threw a withering glare at his direction. "You better shut it Herondale." The others in the room all but laughed, somehow Alec's anger was only directed at him. 

_I didn't even proposed the idea..._

Jace held a hand out, deciding to stop mocking his best friend. Who knows what Alec will do to him if he really got mad. While everyone settled on a casual conversation,  Jace averted his attention back to the fireplace gazing at the intensely burning fire. Deep in though he wondered what the outcome will be, and as he pondered some more he's surely convince that there's more that meets the eye. He's set on uncovering the truth and finishing this assignment quickly, and after all that's done he can look for her. 

He was reminded of soulful green eyes, vivid red hair, and her endearing smile. _Wait for me....Just for a little bit more._

* * *

 

She sauntered over to the only available seat in the whole room, dumping a handful of books on the glass table beside the chaise lounge. As she sat down on the comfortable cushions she released a content sigh. Today was Tuesday, which means clean up day , not that she takes part in any of the cleaning and maintenance - much to her annoyance. She could hear the rustling of dusters, whooshing of curtains being replaced, and the echoing footsteps of the maids working a few floors below. Although she wasn't expected to do chores around the place, she has taken it upon herself to at least tend to the top floor, here there weren't a lot of bookshelves as the lower levels so she was narrowed to arranging and the bare minimum of dusting. She also watered the plants placed along the walls and railing, which only needs water every now and then so it wasn't much of a hassle to keep them alive. To her she felt that she should be doing more, but they always insisted - so at least she was happy to do something simple like this. 

Pausing for a moment she gazed at the domed ceiling covered in renaissance paintings of spiraling clouds with angels, demons, and other worldly beings. The way it was painted made it seem like the ceiling was even higher than it already was, spiraling into the golden light in the center. She distractedly focused her eyes to the set of stairs leading down, as she heard a distinct clang of metal hitting the marble floor. She internally winced, hoping it wasn't too important of an artifact. This building is what she could only describe as a museum of some sort, beautiful paintings lined the walls, and sculptures filled the halls, archaic instruments made out of gold were encase in glass and displayed in the entrance hall. Among the vast collection of antiques are the even more outstandingly rare and limitless amount of books, each floor (there we're nine) lined with rows on rows of books varying from all types of genre. Although the most valuable scripts are placed in the top floor - where she currently is - and these books held knowledge of everything that was anything. Cryptic, yes she admits, but the revelation she had discovered from these books, only she was given the privilege to read, had open here eyes to the world she thought she knew...but clearly that wasn't the case.

Remembering that she left some windows open  to air the room, she decided to  grabbed for the fur blanket hanging off the couch wrapping it comfortably around her. Reaching for the books - disregarding the fictional ones on the side - she picked up an age leather bound book, it was thick and the pages we're filled with loose papers which she knew we're more notes. Running her hand on the spine she read the title: _Of Myths and Tales._ Opening the book she began to read the words on the pages.

Truthfully she hadn't plan to spend too much time coped up in the tower - but the text was engaging to the point that she didn't notice that time passed by and she completely skipped out on lunch.  _"To be fair it was worth missing lunch_ ," she tried to reason 

Marking her current page, she closed the book on her lap. Remembering the past few chapters written about the ever mysterious land of the Faeries. From what she's read she knew they lived long lives, and that they have been on this earth for just as long - or more - than other types of downworlders. Their characters are intriguing, having both shared the blood of angels and demons; Feys either have the conniving beauty bestowed by the blood of the holy or the ruthless manipulating mind of damned. They are separated in two; the Unseelie and the Seelie courts, not to mention the Wild Hunt lead by the elusive Gwyn the Hunter. But these we're not reasons that she was heavily engage in reading, in fact she was more curious about the world in which they reside in. Faerieland was every bit as mysterious as its occupants, among all the enchantment spoke tales of endless nights, glowing plants, bewitching music and enthralling dances. In this world, time was not of the essence, time hardly moved at all. No one really knows how time applied in Faerie, entering could me hours turning to days and days to weeks, and months to years. She briefly read through a note about a pair of boys that were of the angel, stumbling into Faerie and stayed their for an undisclosed amount of time. 

_I wonder how they fared..._

She felt a nudge on her foot, looking down she glanced that the small french bulldog that nuzzled and licked her ankles. Picking the puppy up and cradling it to her chest, she made her way across the room towards an open arch on the side of the wall, there were no barriers just an open hole on the wall with a nine story drop below if you aren't careful enough. It was one of the things she found weird at first, but she usually found herself spending most of her time in the tower, late enough to witness numerous sunsets and sunrise as she stared far into the horizon.

Leaning against the opening, her thoughts of Faerie continued. "Time is relative," She spoke softly into the wind. Thinking that once you enter the mythical land you can bargain for one hell of an adventure, and maybe stay stagnant and not age if you're lucky - or at least slow the process. 

_Now that I think about it...it's like Neverland._

She mused, remembering the children's tale she read not many nights ago about a young boy with his fairy friend, living in world called Neverland where people ceased to age. 

Hearing a soft whine from her companion, she looked down to see him glancing out staring at the brewing clouds at the distance. Not a second ago the sky was purely blue, cloudless and bright. The ominous thunder clapped in the distance, the billows of angry grey clouds spreading slowly through the sky, coming closer towards their direction.  _A bad omen._ She narrowed her eyes, and tucked the small animal under her chin. 

She tried not to think about the fact that she has been constantly seeing images, but it looks like there was no more time left to ponder about the situation. She has the feeling that things are beginning to unfold right before her eyes, she could only hope that what was approaching was more good than evil. Turning around, she headed for the winding stairs not glancing back at the threatening cracks of lighting. She needed to prepare, and she need to do it quick. 

"It's time."

Her eyes held a certain determination. She had wards to put, and a plan to make, if the individuals that she saw approaching are even the slight bit threatening she hoped that they wont cause too much trouble for her to leave and disappear again.   

* * *

 

Alpha - In a biblical translation it means the beginning. 

         - the first letter of the Greek alphabet (Α, α), transliterated as ‘a.’.

 


	11. Unravel

**A Downward Spiral : XI**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

 Two days. It took them two days to travel from Venice, Italy to Bern, Switzerland. Did he mention two? On those past forty-eight hours Simon could've sworn that he had come close to having numerous outburst due to the fact that everyone was being overly...well overbearing. He released a frustrated sigh, had Magnus just portal them into the next country he wouldn't have to deal with Jace's lethal mood swings, to which half the time the anger was unwarrantedly directed at him, that or having to pacify his girlfriend from going off at the former. _Magnus just had to see the view,_  Simon scoffed. 

> "It's better this way don't you think?" Magnus beamed. 
> 
> "It's really not," Simon scowled. 
> 
> "Well it is." Magnus gave him a deadpan look. 
> 
> Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I usually don't mind using the human means of transport but I don't see the point when we can portal there." 
> 
> In return Magnus defensively placed his hands on his hip, "Well I do. Plus, I want to see the view." 
> 
> "You've been through Europe, like, what? A thousand times now," Simon countered back, not backing down anytime soon.
> 
> "Those don't count. The fact of the matter is Alec is with me, and we must see everything together." Magnus replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

_What a load of crap,_ Simon rolled his eyes remembering the rotten excuse. It's not that he can do anything now, they've arrived, at least there's that - oh and he learned two things in those past two days: One, never travel again with a lovesick couple. Two, to never travel with a stoic blonde who lashes out to the closest person within a five foot radius. 

As they cross the bridge towards the old city, he could see the sharp point of the Bern Minster. There lies hidden from the naked eye of humans is the Institute that's connected to the cathedral. They walked a leisure pace, his hand clasped together with Isabelle. She hadn't said much since they arrived, maybe she was worried of his increasingly foul mood - but then again she seemed to worry about the wrong things when it comes to him. They were fairly new to this relationship, and along with their opposite personalities more often than not they tend to misunderstand each other. Compliance is key, along with a lot of patience - especially with their stubborn nature. Knowing she's dying to speak, he broke the silence. 

"You're pretty quiet," Simon stated.

"No I'm not," She responded right away, noticing her mistake she was quick to add. "I have nothing to say." 

Simon raised a questioning brow, he smiled at the frown that formed between her brows. 

 _Sometimes she's too stubborn for her own good._ Simon shook his head internally, he didn't reply and instead hummed in agreement. 

"Are you mad," she spoke softly after a minute of silence. 

"What makes you think that?"

She nervously looked around, "I just thought... you know the train ride - not portaling here, the whole thing with Jace..."

"Don't worry too much about it," Simon chuckled. 

"I know how much Jace can be -"

"An asshole? I know. He has his moments, I'm used to it." He smiled at her ruefully.

"- and I know I can be a bit dramatic at times, and you know you could just tell me when I'm being too much or -" She began to ramble on, and he had to hush her down and re assure her before she embarrasses herself. Honestly it was one of the cute quirks he liked about her, but he's never telling her that. 

"Izzy, you know I love every bit of your personality, although sometimes it _such_ a pain when you..." 

Isabelle quickly turned around, and had unclasped her hand from his hold. Her eyes burned with a fury that's barely kept restrained.

"What did you just say." Her voice had turn cold. "You know what? Fine, whatever, it's no-" Simon couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, This didn't do much other than making his girlfriend even more irritated. Chuckling he gathered her in his arm, and kissed her forehead in apology she quickly relaxed and returned his embrace.

"I was kidding." 

"Well it wasn't funny..." She adorably pouted. 

"I, Lord Montgomery, is nothing  without thy fairest maiden. Oh, how my soul aches at the thought!" He exclaimed. 

Isabelle scrunched her nose but giggled nonetheless. 

"Wilt this be the end of our tragic love affair? How easy you cast this love aside." 

"Alright, that's enough." Simon laughed some more, taking back Isabelle's hand they began to walk. Simon quickly placed a kiss on the side of her head, "Let's catch up to them." Hand in hand they made their way through the old city, the archaic cathedral nearing as they go. 

They were currently being lead through the impressively large building, passing the chapel and crossing to the long hallways leading to Institute. Their guide was a young boy in his mid teens, and like all shadowhunters he's already quite lean and built for his age. Their footsteps echoed, and as they stood in front a pair of heavy iron doors Simon wondered if all Institutes across Europe are bigger than those back home, because so far he's noticing a trend. He was quite distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice everyone else entering through the threshold. He quickly jogged to catch up, almost tripping on his feet, as if sensing him Isabelle looked back to give him a blank stare. He gave her a grin, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Please, come this way." The young boy lead them down another set of doors towards a spacious library room. "The head will be with you soon." 

After the boy left, they quickly settled on the nearest seats. The weariness of traveling has finally caught up and made itself known. He closed his eyes, deciding on resting them for a bit, and perhaps he dosed of because the next thing he knew a stranger was going around shaking everyone's hands. As the stranger got close to him, he jumped to his feet trying his best to not look tired and disoriented. 

"Hello. My name is Colin I'm the head of this Institute, and it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise," he replied in return. 

Colin made his way to the center of semicircle that made up the chairs. He cleared his throat waiting for everyone to settle back down. 

"To what do I owe this visit? I've heard the recent news, and I must say, I'm impressed on how quick the matters were settled." 

Alec responded, "Yes, it was a very tiring three weeks but everyone managed well." 

Simon could feel his eyes droop down from sleeplessness, but he forced himself to listen even with his eyes closed. 

From the distance Alec's voice sounded muddled. "I do apologize for our unexpected visit, we just wanted to see how you were doing in this end." 

"Ah. Well you see, we hardly did much on our end. Unlike the other cities ours manage to fair, most of the time the appearances happened outside the city - right by the outskirts of town." Colin said thoughtfully. 

"Outside the city?" Simon heard someone question, his best guess was Jace but he couldn't be too sure. As the voices started to sound farther away, his thoughts slip and darkness came over him. When he woke, it wasn't by choice. He knew it wasn't also a choice because the first thing he saw was Jace leaning over him, with his hand raised with a grin on his face. Shifting his eyes he could see Isabelle sitting not far away, her eyes trained on Jace's form disapproval was evident in her eyes. 

"Did - did you just slap me?" He questioned his convict. 

"Yes." 

"What the -" He began just as Isabelle cut in. "I told him to let you sleep, but Jace never listens to anybody." 

In Jace's defense he just crossed his arms. "Well someone's has to do it, we have to get going." 

"Going? We just go here." He sat up, noticing how one of his legs had fallen asleep. 

"We can't all be you Sleeping Beauty," Jace pipped in.

Alec jumped in, quick to end any rising argument. "When you were taking your rest, Colin was kind enough to point out where most of the fighting took place." 

As everyone got up and get ready to leave, he manage to heave himself up his leg slowly coming to. 

_I just want to sleep or at least a good cup of coffee._

Simon shrugged his Jacket on, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Isabelle. 

"Come, let's go. It wont be long." 

* * *

 

Driving to the edge of the city Simon easily noted that the buildings are much more widely distributed in comparison to the buildings within the city, where most of the buildings are congested and attached to one another. Although they were only a few miles out, he thinks that the scenery screamed more countryside rather than suburban. Usually when you step out of Manhattan and visit Brooklyn or Jersey city it's still pretty lively - but then again Bern isn't not much of a bustling city like New York. Behind him was a cityscape, but everywhere else he looked he saw  a long stretch of road and a handful of houses. According to Isabelle, they we're looking for left over evidence such as black splotches on the ground, or burn marks. 

A few hours passed, they we're fairly far from the city at this point, and as they kept getting farther away the more grasslands greeted them while the amount of signs that anyone was living in the surrounding areas were slowly dwindling. They came across a small town but that was nearly an hour ago. They we're currently passing a stretch of road that only had three farm houses that were quite distant from each other, he saw small figures moving around inside a large sheep pen, children he's sure. They decided to step out to do some ground search, since driving and looking out for clues was proving to be useless. They all went their separate ways - he figured he was down on luck since he hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary. 

He was startled when he heard Alec yell out, "Over here!" 

Simon quickly jogged over to where the rest of the group gathered, he saw both Alec and Jace kneeling over something on the ground. 

"What did you find?" He huffed, instead Magnus answered him, 

"Alec spotted what he thought was just a fresher patch of grass in the distance, but turns out it was the dark colour of burnt grass." 

"Looks like this is the place." He heard Alec say. "The fighting must've taken place here." 

"Look over there," Simon followed Isabelle's finger. "More dark marks on the ground." 

Jace stood up from crouching, taking initiative of their next steps. "Alright lets keep searching around here, regroup in five - also if they ask we're doing a through check from the incident." 

Everyone agreed and left, Simon decided to go closer to the farmhouse, but not close enough to seem suspicious like he was some murder gazing into their home. He was simply looking around, an innocent harmless civilian. Simon was glad for Magnus brilliant idea for only Jace, Alec, and himself to be visible to the humans. Having five individuals scouring the fields would look even more odd than it already was with just them three, he only hoped the casual attire they down on helped the act. He was also thankful since hadn't felt this comfortable in ages, he's usually in some gear or pajamas and that's only because he went to bed - actually he remembered numerous times that he slept in gear.

_Those were some uncomfortable nights for sure, not counting tha-_

"Psstt! Hey Mister!" 

 _What the..._ He didn't notice that he got close to the pen, and now the children - there were four of them - were hanging over the wooden fencing. He slowly approached the group, having a friendly smile on his face. 

"Hi there." 

"Are you lost Mister?" A girl with short brown hair questioned. 

"Uh...well -" 

"Of course he is stuuupid. He was looking down so he'll never find where he's going." A boy with raven hair snide. "

"Shut up Marco! No one asked you...dummy." The girl cried out, crossing her arms in anger. 

"Alrigh that's enough. Marco you didn't have to be mean." Simon averted his eyes to  another girl, she had her blonde hair up and she pushed her dark green glasses as she spoke. From the small exhange Simon gathered that she must be the oldest among the group, he sensed the awkward atmosphere setting in just as Alec and Jace made their way over.

"All done? We got some tracks, no leads just all dead ends." Alec tousled his hair in frustration. 

"I got nothing on my end," Simon sighed. 

"Let's look somewhere else, we're clearly onto something now." Alec pondered. 

The three of them ease into a silence, and Simon would have forgotten the group of children had they not spoken up. 

"Umm...if you're lost we could help, maybe." He saw the blonde girl fiddle with the sleeve of her dress. 

"Oh how rude of us. Hi there, I'm Alec -" he then proceeded to point to his left. "- and that's Jace." 

Simon decided to introduce himself, "I'm Simon by the way." 

"Oh! I'm Hailey, that's Marco, Ashley, and he's really shy but his name is Kyle." Hailey introduced, Simon looked down at the youngest. He was then flooded of memories of himself from the past and a boy named Jordan Kyle. Simon smiled noticing the boy looking up at him, Simon glanced at the boys black t-shirt with notable figures printed on it. He decided to crouch and falsely whisper knowing everyone could hear. 

"I know I said my name is Simon, but you can call me Obi-wan young padawan." His little speech made the boy giggle and his eyes lit up, Simon winked playfully. 

A loud rough voice made both parties turn around. "What the heck is going on out here?" An older man looked skeptical, Simon can't blame him really. "Are they bothering you Hail? What do you want from them huh?! Trying to lure them with candy or something? Well I've taught them better." 

The girl quickly hopped off the fence and grabbed the mans hand. "No papa. We called them over cause they looked lost and we wanted to help."

When the pair neared, Simon can't help but send a silent thanks to the heavens for the fence. He was sure it was the only think keeping the man from coming over and hitting them with the rake in his hand. 

"State your intentions." the man all but demanded. 

"We mean no harm. We're just doing a check up from the incident two weeks ago," Alec reasoned. "We're the ones writing the report so we wanted to personally come and have a look." 

"Ah cops! Well you should've said otherwise," the man visibly relaxing knowing they didn't pose a threat. 

"Yes, exactly. Could you tell us more of what happened?" Alec pried. 

"Shouldn't you already know?" The man eyed them wearily. 

"Of course. Just a recap. We wouldn't like to miss out on any important detail." Jace covered smoothly. 

"Oh well, I'm sure it was a one time thing but it happened late at night." The man started, "The kids were already in bed, my wife and I were watching TV when we felt this rumbling -and let me tell ya, man it sure was something!" 

"Anyways, it wasn't the normal shaking like when there's an earthquake or something it was more like...hmm." He paused in thought. "Like a stampede of horses! Yeah like that, and then there were these loud skittering and thumping on the roof, and the side of the house." The man shook his head down in recollection of the night. "Then to add to it all I heard noises of people, then these high pitched shrieks that would die down - oddly enough there weren't any foot marks on the ground." 

Jace kept a stern look while he spoke, "And the dark spots on the grass?"

"Yeah...those...I don't really know myself. I woke the next day thinking everything was just a dream, but when I took my daily walk I saw patches on the grass, it was random but each one was so shriveled up and dead but the grass around it was completely fine. It was the weirdest thing." 

He heard Jace nod, he shared a look with Alec before walking off. 

"Excuse him he just needs to re-evaluate some notes. Please continue." Alec gestured him on.

"Well that's pretty much it, there was no news of an earthquake or anything so we just blew it off. Actually my wife was spooked enough to get our house blessed." The man chuckled at the mention of his wife. Simon beg to differ, if anything they should be scared if they knew what really happened. "Anyways, it's been two weeks nothing else happened." 

"Noooo that's not true," the younger girl, Ashley, quickly corrected.

"Huh? What are you going on about child?" The man looked confused.

"The fire! The fire!" The little girl giggled. The man quickly turned back to them. "Oh, right! Excuse me. I forget things the more I grow old," he laughed boisterously. "But there's a churchyard not far from here, and a fire broke out in the middle of the night a few days after our little incident here - from what I've heard there wasn't much damage only at one of the tombs. Bless whoever's soul disrespected the peace of the dead." The old man ramble on some more while Alec pretended to be engage. 

"If you kids want, I can help you get there." The man offered, the kids exclaimed in joy as they all ran towards an old truck. 

"That would be great. Thank you so much." Simon and Alec shook hands with the man, and went to their own vehicles. When they reached the car Jace was quick to follow the truck down the road, while Alec whose sitting on the passenger seat was busy explaining the details. They drove down for a good ten minutes. and took a sharp turn on a dirt road on the left' they continued this path until they drove up and over a small hill. When Simon walked down, he spotted the old man waving from his truck, the kids had already made their way halfway through the cemetery. What struck him was that every other grave was buried on the ground under them, yet, he could see they were nearing a small mausoleum, that looked out of place on the seemingly simple layout of the graveyard. 

_Well...what's left of it anyways._

"So here we are." The man turned towards them. "This was the only one caught in the fire, the grass too but those should grow back." 

"Odd to have a small building on grounds like these don't you think." Jace said, voicing Simon's earlier observations. 

The man shrugged, as if that answered everything. "Well, not really." He scratched behind his neck. "The family who owns this can afford. You know they've been in the business for generations - old money. Still, it's a lost to come crumbling into this mess, you should've seen how gorgeously it was made!" He whistled.

"And that would be?" Simon pressed on hoping the man took the bait and give them more information. 

"Well th-" A loud shriek and a group of laughter echoed within the ruins of the building. 

The man quickly dashed in, yelling and threatening. "Hey! Why you! Get out of their you troublesome kids, I sai- Hey! Stop that!" More giggles erupted inside.

A small sigh made Simon direct his attention to his left. Hailey who was sitting on a small stone bench shook her head in disappointment. "They always find trouble."

"Do you know the people that owned the mausoleum." Simon asked.

"The Eberly's." 

"Eberly?" 

She nodded, her ponytail swinging as she did. "When you go further down, close to the mountains." 

"There's a ranch house. They usually keep to themselves, but they're nice people. They attended the town fare last week, they even brought the kids." The old man added, he now had three kids in tow. 

"Well thank you for all your help, and it was nice meeting you." Simon shook the mans hand. "I think we'll take our leave and go back to the city, I'm sure you have more important things to do." 

The man nodded in return. "It was nothing. I thank you too, for the thorough check. Nothing much happens here but when they do it's the most weirdest of things." 

The three of them said nothing but nodded instead. 

"We'll be going now. Say bye." The kids bid them farewells and loaded themselves into the truck, shortly after they disappear over the hill. 

Simon spoke first, "Well now we know what those black marks on the ground were."

"It's definitely demon blood scorching the ground." Isabelle agreed. 

Simon saw Jace coming around from the side of the burned down mausoleum. 

"Do you think these two are related to each other?" Alec asked, confusion was made prominent by the frown on his brows. 

"I can't be sure if they're related," Jace admitted. "The burn marks on here are genuine and are just black soot, if it was demon blood it would have eaten its way through the cement."

"Can't we just let it be. It ended right, no more demons popping out of nowhere, maybe this was just a coincidence." Alec sighed. 

To be honest, he also wanted this mission to close. What's the point, everything settled down they could be doing something else. 

 _Like look for our bestfriend..._ his subconsciousness whispered.

"You're really chalking it up to coincidence?" Isabelle questioned. "I don't know. It doesn't sit well with me that this fire happened a few days after the raid, something is definitely up." She insisted. 

"Then what do you propose," Magnus sighed tiredly, since matters of the Clave did little to affect the warlock in any good way he was the least concerned about this whole situation. Whether it lead to anything or not. Simon even thinks that if it wasn't for Alec he wouldn't be with them half the time.

"Look for the ranch, ask some questions, if they aren't suspicious then we'll go straight home better?" Jace offered.

Alec sighed, while Magnus remained silent - visibly indifferent to the outcome, while he, well he'll go along with anything they plan. He'd rather agree than argue with two of the most stubborn people he's ever met, not including the wrath Isabelle my unleash on him if he disregard her ideas. They hurriedly enter the vehicle and swiftly drove down the long road. 

"Let's get this over with. I have more important things to do" He heard Jace say from the driver's seat. Unconsciously his eyes traveled to the back of Jace head, and as if sensing him their eyes met from the rearview mirror - nodding slightly to each other. If Simon was sure of one thing he shares in common with Jace it's their love for one other person. 

Gazing out the window, he could see the endless span of fields quickly passing by. His thoughts carried him to a time before this life, not knowing the unknown, living simply in content, never knowing his full potential, back to a time where he went through many stages to get where he was now. Many things had happen since then, and he was glad to have come this far. Glad to experience new things, learn new things, befriend new people but he'd wish he could talk about those things with someone. Not Isabelle, not that he didn't want to, but it was a routine for him and her to talk of things - anything really - since they shared a life as regular people until they we're introduced to the world of shadowhunters. A loud rumbling can be heard from the sky, just as small pellets of water hit the glass on the window. 

_A cup of coffee would be nice..._

* * *

 Thought I'd give a chapter in Simon's view, since I don't think I'd be using him as often as i'd want. Also I just wanted a cute interaction on Sizzy. Have a great day folks!


	12. The Manor

**A Downward Spiral : XI**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

**Authors note: I'm writing this in my room and it's super cold in here, a cup of cocoa would be lovely ~

* * *

 

"That's definitely not a ranch house." Alec impassively stared on.  As they all stared in wonder and confusion, Simon didn't hesitate and began speaking somewhere to his left." You know, maybe we got the wrong place. We should probably get going, there's clearly been a misunders-"

"Be quiet mundie," Alec saw Jace gazed at the building in front of them with suspicion.

"We're definitely on the right place. Mundanes can't lie about what they can't see. Unless they're a downworlder, another shadowhunter, or someone with the sight this will always be a ranch house to the oblivious." Jace crossed his arms. "This place uses runes like the institutes to hide it's true structure." Alec followed Jace's gaze and noticed the small, almost undetectable symbols running along the stone pillars supporting the iron gates. He also noted the absence of any type of fencing, noting the stone pillars farther down on each side of the gates, perhaps, served as a purpose for linking a fence if there ever was one.

_ "Then why build a gate in the first place?"   _ Alec thought distractedly.

"There are no known institutes other than the one at Bern," Isabelle notices. "Especially not this far out."

"It's hardly the size of an institute." Magnus observed.

"Well it's hardly a simple ranch house either." Jace pointed out.

"Why would anyone go out of their way to hide themselves, it's not like there's anyone else for miles," Alec asked no one in particular.

"Won't it even be more weird if you see a big mansion in the middle of nowhere? I think they did well with the ranch house approach." Simon nodded to himself.

"Why don't we just go ask for ourselves." Just as Magnus finished speaking the wrougt iron gates swung open, as if hearing their conversation. The group fell into a hush, as the gate opened fully."Well...that's highly convenient." Magnus mused. He then proceeded to start walking towards the manor, strolling casually without a care in the world.

"Wait! We need to be careful! Everything we've encountered so far wasn't anything close to what we expected." Simon yelled from the back. As Simon was cautious, Magnus was the exact opposite - didn't hesitate to heed anyone's warnings and continued on his merry way.

Alec quickly jogged up beside Magnus, his eyes wondering around the area for anything dangerous as his partner rambled about the intricacies of the garden layout.

"- how wonderful. Look Alec they have a hedge maze, and, oh! Would you look at that! Now that's a centerpiece." Magnus gleefully points out, and made his way towards the fountain.

They began to slowly near the tall building, the imposing structure shadowing them down and making the warm summer air turn cold under the shade. As they walked around the fountain and stood at the base of the steps Alec hesitated to walk up, instead he surveyed the porcelain stairs and found that once again they were littered with runes and other script. Along with the arch doorway encasing the oakdoors, everything seemed welcoming. " _ Too welcoming..."  _  Alec thought as he glared at the owl symbol on the peak of the archway. Glancing around one last time he noted that they haven't seen anyone since they first stepped through the gates.

"Let's get this going." Jace suggested, walking up the stairs as everyone else followed close behind. Alec stood beside his parabatai, and nodding their heads in agreement they both held their fists up and pounded loudly on the doors. A beat of silence, and Alec expected the doors to swing open like the gates had. Instead they heard a loud creaking, and the sound of metal sliding before the groaning of the heavy oak doors signaled it's opening. They were greeted first by a small gust of warm air, and then a silhouette of a figure slowly being revealed as the doors opened wider.

A tall man stood infront of them, his long blonde hair - almost white in the light - was tied in a low ponytail behind his head. He slowly raised his eyes towards them, Alec noted the shade of green that were the colours of his eyes, reminding him of the perfectly trimmed hedges that lined the pathway leading towards the mansion. The said man, bowed slightly and began to looking at each single one of them his eyes showing a twinkle of recognition. However, Alec didn't see any marks on the old man? Although he didn't look too old or too young, Alec couldn't really tell but he didn't see any runes etched on the mans skin, meaning, that he was no shadowhunter. But the look in his eyes told Alec he knew what they were, and he didn't feel good knowing they we're at any sort of a disadvantage because clearly this man held no particular resemblance to them.  No one had said a word and as soon as the door opened, the man - finishing his scrutiny on them-  took a step forward, his deep voice rumbled in the silence. 

"Good afternoon gentlemen and lady, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"We, uh, accidentally got lost and we were wondering if we could get some direction from a local?" Alec broke the silence, however his statement came out sounding more like a question. 

Silence stretched as their host silently looked on with a small smile.

"What he means is that we're here to investigate." Alec's eyes widen as Jace blew their cover, well there wasn't much of a cover but still.

The man chuckled in response, as if he saw the comment coming. "I figured as much. We don't usually have Shadowhunters knocking on our door."

Alec quickly gripped the hilt of his dagger by his waist as the stranger exposed his knowledge of Shadowhunters, his suspicion rising quickly by the second.

He scowled. "What do you know about us. Mundanes have no business knowing about that sort of thing."

The man just smiled politely his eyes gleamed playfully.

"You should not be so hostile, I mean no harm. After all it is you that stumbled into our steps. Now, how about some drinks and snacks?" The man offered. "I'm sure your journey was long. Please come in." He gestured with one arm while stepping aside.

For some reason,Alec felt no danger or instinct kick in to fight, but he was still unsure to take the offer or not. Even Jace remained in his spot gazing straight inside the house. Simon, was another story. He quickly made it past both him and Jace as he thank the man and asked for a cup of coffee, Magnus was next to follow looking back at them and shaking his head. 

"We got here, so don't hesitate now." Isabelle said, shoving her way past jace and following Simon's lead.

Alec and Jace once again exhanged a look.

Things were definitely not going according to plan.

\- 

The man lead them into what looked to be the main foyer of the mansion, the room welcomed them with brightly shining lights dangling from the largely extravagant chandelier hanging on an equally intricate painted ceiling. Along with the perfectly laid out design of the room, a grand marble staircase lined with emerald green carpet that beautifully contrasted with the overly white and gold colour scheme of the area. They slowly gathered in the middle, as the man waited for him and Jace to make their way to the group. Quickly exchanging formalities, the man introduced himself as Richard, and they in turn each introduced themselves. Alec noted that the man didn't at all seemed phased about their status, especially that one of them was a warlock. He also didn't sense any dark intentions from the man, not even a clue in which he spoke told Alec that they maybe in any sort of danger. Truthfully, he felt more like he was going on a real estate tour with a bunch of friends rather than invading someone else's private house for any clues. 

"- and I'm so very glad to meet you. However, I'm sure you're at least hungry, so if you would all please follow me." Richard began to walk towards an archway, leading to a set of doors, that when opened lead to an extremely long hallway. 

The said butler gestured for them to come this way, not once checking if they were close behind. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" Simon questioned, not being one to hold back on his thoughts. 

"To the drawing room of course." Richard then quickly approached a girl that was cleaning the wide windows, he spoke to her and she glanced their way bowing slightly and exited from where they came from. They approached one of the many doors, and as the door opened they we're greeted by another largely spaced room. 

_ And this is just supposed to be a drawing room? _

They then comfortably sat themselves, Simon releasing a content sigh as his body sunk deeper into the plush cushions of the couch. Just as Alec decided to ask some questions the girl from earlier entered the room, a rolling cart at hand. To Alec's she began the process of neatly arranging cookies, cakes, and other finger foods on the glass table directly situated in the middle of the couches. 

Feeling obligated to do something, and slightly embarrassed for being treated so extensively Alec began to protest. 

"Ah-uh, you don't have to do that." He stammered, quickly hopping on his feet and grabbing a tray and placing it on the table. 

The girl froze her movements, and as a response he did as well. Did he do something wrong? 

The girl flustered up, "I ask you, please, you mustn't. It is my job after all." 

"Oh! I-uh, yeah sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just trying to help." Alec felt a hand on his shoulder, Richard was offering a cup of what seemed to be tea on his other hand. 

"I understand," He smiled kindly. "But if you do Sara over here will surely be saddened. She takes a lot of pride in doing her work." Alec looked at the young woman, as she smiled brightly while pouring a cup of coffee for Simon, who eagerly sipped it despite it's hotness.

Oh, well I apologize." Alec murmured, going back to the couch he shared with Magnus. 

As they ate their fill, and further relaxed as the hour passed Magnus didn't seem to forget their true motive. 

"This is quite a nice place you have, definitely pricey, but I'm sure you have the resources." Magnus said over his third cup of tea. 

Richard who had been cleaning the empty trays halted and nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, it is quite an extravagant house isn't it? However, it isn't mine personally." Richard took a seat on a chair, facing their group. "I am merely a resident here, I'm a butler of sorts." 

"You live her - ack!" Simon exclaimed, chocking slightly on the piece of cake he was eating. 

Richard nodded and handed Simon a glass of water, "Yes, everyone that works here has lived in the manor for a long period of time. We all live peacefully with each other, and of course, answer to the Lady of the house." 

"The Lady...of the house?"  _People still live like this?_ Alec thought.

"Our Mistress, who you can say owns this plot of land."  

"That's great and all, but I want to know why did you expect our arrival." Jace asked breaking his silence.

"Because it's been foretold." Richard simply answered.

Isabelle quickly butted in, "So you knew we were coming? Is that what you're trying to say." 

Alec sighed, he knew they we're going to get kicked out if they harassed this man who has been nothing but kind to them at this point. 

"Alright, let's ease off. One at a time." Alec appeased. 

"I know nothing, I was just informed that we will be having visitors one of these days." The man said honestly.

"Then who told you?" Isabelle pried. 

"Izzy." Alec groaned despairingly. 

The rising atmosphere in the room was shortly disrupted by a quick knock on the door, another girl came in and stood by the door. 

"Dinner will be served shortly." 

Richard began to stand, "Thank you for letting me know." He then signaled Sara, who has been quietly standing of the side to take the now empty dishes away. Both helpers bowed slightly before disappearing behind the door. 

"It's not my place to tell, but know that all questions will be answered," was his only reply. "For now, please allow me to direct you to the dinning hall, and and arrange your sleeping quarters for the night." 

"You really don't need to go out of your way, we can just drive back to Bern." Alec offered. 

Richard shook his head, "That'd be quite an extensive travel don't you think? Plus you came all this way, it's our pleasure to house you as guests." 

"Then by morning, you can ask your questions freely." His statement sealing their plans of exit and yet, somewhat easing their curiosity. 

The group had no choice but to agree, the man did make a logical point. They didn't travel all this time to come back empty handed. Alec just couldn't wait to have all the answers and finish their little quest. After all he can't neglect his children forever, he already felt worried about not having them close, and now he was spending unnecessary time to play detective. They arrived at the dining room, Alec can only gape at the wide table before them. It can easily seat at least thirty people, and for a quick second Alec began to wonder if they we're being secretive about the whole manor being an institute, but then thought better of it. There we're clearly no other signs of shadowhunters around. 

_ This place is just massive... _

The table itself was filled to the brim with various dishes, and from the looks of it everything was freshly cooked. 

Magnus sauntered to the table, leaning over to examine the dishes. "Now this is what I call the perfect welcoming service." He grinned at them. 

They didn't hold back on eating, especially when the desserts came.  They we're extremely full and exhausted, and when Alec was being escorted to his room he could barely keep his eyes open. He envied the way that Magnus quickly changed into his sleeping clothes with the snap of his fingers, while he had to manually strip and change. He gave up after changing into sweats and before his he fully settled in his vision began to shut down and his mind slowly consumed by the dark, he was fast asleep before another minute passed. 

* * *

As Alec went ahead and left them to rest the remainder was lead to a small tour around the place. They started at the first level right at the foyer, then moved to explore the west wing, Richard pointing out things along the way. 

"The first door on your left serves as the morning room, followed by the drawing room, and the billiards room, a small storage rooms for linens, towels and such, then the rest are the servants quarters." He stopped in the middle of the expansive hall, turning to face the group. "On my right starting from the entrance is the dining hall, as you know, followed by the kitchen, the pantry, and the scullery. The rest of the doors are tea rooms, and other entertainment areas solely provided for the use of the staff, however we are free to roam and use the other facilities available as well." 

Magnus was in awe, entering the grand hall he thought he might've seen the best architecture a house has to offer, but lucky he was proved wrong. He was somewhat glad to decline Alec's offer to retire early to bed, or else he would've missed out on this. They quietly moved to exit the hall into the grand hall then to the east wing, as they passed by he can hear the bustling movements and noises in the kitchen. As they passed the foyer he can't help but once again admire the setting, he then diverted his attention to the set of doors that are slowly opening before them. 

Richard gestured their way, "Come along. This is the Eastern Wing, as you can see the only thing occupying the left wall are windows so there isn't much to explain there." Their guide chuckled. "The first door is the study, if you need some private meeting of some sort there's a connecting door that leads to the second room which is the reception room. Those two are cut from the rest, now, please come in." Richard offered as he widely opened the double doors to let them through. 

" _Well I'll be..."_ Magnus smirked. 

"This is our gallery, it's rather small but it does showcase some of the best art in history. As you move down the room the style and form changes progressively from portraits to landscapes, paintings on post modern along with realism and of course abstract. Then we have the sculptures and ceramics." 

_"Huh. It really does resemble an art gallery..."_ He notes internally, noticing the several couches that's placed through the room for guest to sit on while admiring the art. Reaching the other end of the gallery room they used a door that allowed them to enter the next room. 

"Here we are. This is one of our libraries, I know it's quite small but feel free to walk around." 

"This is small?" He heard Isabelle whisper to them, he choose ignore her remark making his way down the three steps to the center of the room. There were red cushioned couches with blankets, and huge throw pillows on the floor for anyone wanting to read on the carpet floor. As he continued to look around his gaze landed on a short spiral glass staircase leading to the second level of the library.  He decided to walk up and roam around, he definitely was loving every bit of this tour. Each room they entered was intricately beautiful, from the furniture to the decor, even to the design of the room, nothing was boring or plain, and he was to say the least impressed with the way each room was set up uniquely from the next. Even the library with its dark tones. The midnight blue carpet contrasting well with the crimson coloured sofas, the gold of the pillows and the bronze lamps scattered around all blended well with the dark wood of the bookshelves. His favourite feature of the library would probably the floor to ceiling bay windows. 

He can already imagine it - him sitting by the window a book of spells in his hand basking in the sun r-

"Magnus let's go!" Simon bellowed down below. 

He released a sigh. Perhaps another time. "Yes, yes."

They walked a down the hall, the next door quite a ways away from the library. As they approached he took notice that this set of doors are much more wider and taller, and definitely more extravagant.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, but is that real gold?" He pointed at the outline of the doors. 

"Why yes it is actually! The gems are also real." 

"Huh." Was all he could reply with. 

Simon also voiced out his curiosity. "Why is this door so big..." 

"Well that's because this," The doors opened and they were met with a great view, "is the Ballroom." 

As the numerous chandeliers turned on the marble floor glittered as the light bounced of it's perfectly polished surface. There were wide ivory columns, wide windows and lavish curtains. He can only nod as Richard pointed out the numerous glass doors that lead out to the balcony overlooking the garden at the back, he knew he didn't need to look to know that it's probably not some normal sized garden in your classic backyard. 

"The ceiling is beautiful," Isabelle pointed out. 

Indeed it was. Painted in a renaissance style depicting the sky with numerous ancient Greek gods, the high ceiling felt even more open. 

"I haven't been to a ball in many years," He confessed, remembering his days where ladies in court dressed in dresses that reached the floor, and men that wore long tailored coats. An image of a man with dark ebony hair and striking blue eyes suddenly came into his mind, he then glanced at the man's descendant who's currently busy examining the painting above them. 

"Do people even host balls? Wait, do people still have ballrooms?" Simon questioned. 

"Well we are in one aren't we. So it must be." 

Simon shot a glare at their blond companion. "Besides this one of course. Idiot." 

"We all can't be anti social like you and stay home." Jace countered back.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Simon scoffed. 

Jace sighed in return. "It means if you're smart enough to look around you'd finally notice the every house in Idris have one." 

"Ah ha! See that's where you're wrong I don't have a house in Idris." 

"You live with us every time we go there remember?" Isabelle intercepted. 

"Whose side are you on? Also, you have a ballroom?!" 

Isabelle shrugged, "Nowhere close to this, but we do." 

Before the conversations escalates to something even more irrelevant, he decided to ask if they could make move forward to the last room and then retire for the night. 

"Here we have the Conservatory room, it's two floors and there are multiple iron benches along the area if you decided to spend some time here." 

Walking around they we're reintroduced and introduced to new plants, Isabelle and Jace having a fairly tame banter about the ones they learned back in Academy. The whole room was almost entirely made of glass, especially the roof and surrounding walls, it looked almost like a greenhouse. 

"...that's a  _Hydrangea arborescens." Jace states._

To which Isabelle rolled her eyes. "No, it's a  _Viburnum macroephalum."_

Magnus decided to admire the rose bush growing just behind a heap of crimson tiger lilies. His eyes caught a slight glint of light reflecting off of the glass, at first he thought it was the light from one of the lamps hanging around but it was too small compared to the actual reflection just a couple inches below it. Upon closer inspection it was actually coming off from the tower beside the manor, without turning around he called out to Richard. 

"What's that there?." 

"That's more of where we store some of the much more fragile objects." 

"Is someone there I thought everyone slept here? The lights are on," Magnus looked at him directly in the eye. 

Richard smiled back politely, not unnerve by the onslaught of questions. "No of course not. Someone must've forgotten to turn it off after cleaning this afternoon." 

He remained quiet, out of their whole stay so far this is the only time he felt that their host is not letting on more than he knows. He nodded and glanced back at the dark structure obscure from view due to the dark cloak of the night. After some time they decided it was time to end the tour and they were escorted to their respective rooms on the second floor. Truth be told he wanted to ask more about the tower and the manor itself, it maybe pleasing to the eyes but for aslong as he had lived he knew that somethings are just too good to be true. For now, he wont say a word he didn't wanna overdue their stay, at least not before he got answers. After all, that's what their plan was all about. 

* * *

I know this one was fairly short but the upcoming ones are gonna be pretty packed, I'm just really trying to move things quicker by this point so for now I hope you guys enjoy. Have a great day/night from wherever you are. 


	13. Curiouser and Curiouser

**A Downward Spiral : XII**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

AN: Have I ever told you I have a slight obsession with Alice in Wonderland? Yep. 

* * *

I've been sitting here for weeks...I think. I've officially lost count of the time, and have stopped counting the amount of hours I have strategically slept due to thinking. I don't of course mean just thoughtlessly sitting on the sofa and think away into the deepest part of my consciousness, rather, I've been searching restlessly, frantically. It may have been days ago, perhaps a week at most, it could even be a few hours for all I know - like I said, I lost tract - that I've been cooped up in this tower, specifically on the most highest floor in the building. I only realized that I've been sitting or more like living in this same place because my exhausted body has finally convinced me that I should take a break from the state of suspended motion of sitting on the cold marble floor. As I walked towards the red sofa, I felt my bones crack and ease as I got up from my spot. The blood rushing throughout my body towards my bare feet tingling as it went, waking the muscles from their sleep. Once I sat on the bouncy cushion, I felt my shoulders relax, I'm more exhausted than I thought. Laying back I focused my attention to the spiraling painting on the ceiling, the bright colours induced a numb ache, sighing softly I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a headache coming, hoping to calm my scattered mind even for just a moment. 

I woke to the sound of echoing footsteps. Groggily I sat up, looking around the room I noticed it had gotten much dimmer - huh, I must've drifted off. The sound continued and I watched as a figure slowly appeared on top of the staircase. 

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. 

"Good evening Miss. Would it changed your mind if steak is served for dinner?" I shook my head, making my way towards the cluster on the floor I left hours ago. 

"That sounds great, and stop calling me that you know I detest it." His chuckle bounced through the walls. 

"It's my job." He says airily.  Richard was an offspring of a human woman and faerie, with this he was able to inherit his father's high stature, and stark white hair, and kind green eyes from his mother's side. But since he's an anomaly he ages slower and lives longer than a human but not immortal like a fey, his looks making him seem to be in his late twenties but in actuality he's much closer to ninety. Out of anyone he's one of the few people that had my trust, he's also the only person I told about my most recent predicament. 

"As I've heard you say about a million times. Thanks for the offer...but I'm extremely behind on -" I paused, grabbing a random book stacked on a high pile and waving it towards him. "well everything."

Richard sighed, equally frustrated but for an entirely different matter. "It isn't good that you've locked yourself in here." 

"I am not." I vehemently disagreed. " I know I've been here for a few days and -" I drowned out my own voice, tired of listening to the same excuse I say to myself. Just a few more days, I'm almost there. I reason internally.

Lost in my own musings I missed what he just said. " What was that?" I asked, distracted as I overturn the pages in the book. 

Another sigh. "I said, you've been here for almost two weeks." 

My fingers hovered over the page that I was ready to flip. I frowned to myself, have I really been here that long? 

It all started with that day, when a storm blew in and it didn't stop raining until the following day. That very same night I saw something. A vision. I call it that because for most of the things I've seen some truth lays true. I dreamt of figures walking down the path towards the manor, their dark silhouettes giving nothing away about who they might be. However, I heard voices as they neared. Distinctly female. And just when they we're about to step through the threshold of the doors they vanished, and the next thing I know I was standing on a field. The very same one where I found my self alone laying in crimson. Then chaos ensues. The sky sparks viciously, thunder crackling and clouds were brewing. A series of fire and smoke filled the air. The ground shook fiercely as cracks opened the earth, fiery magma pouring in and torching any living thing in it's path. Amongst the chaos was the bright light from another dream, voices and shouts mixed with the clap of lightning. As if there was a war going on, yet there wasn't a single person around. Just the field of poppies and the soft rustling of the wind as it breezes through. Somewhere, I heard the sounds of drawn blades, the clash of metal, the scent of burning trees but no bodies, just echoes.

Then nothing. I stood in darkness. No voices, no screams or sound, just me in complete darkness -  then I would wake. For every night after that I would dream various scenarios all ending with me in red and darkness. 

But why? I would dream of many things but none about myself. So in a haste of panic and morbid curiosity I threw myself into searching up for clues of things I had decided to leave behind and never look into until now.

My past. I never had much of one in the first place, but something was nagging me to look. 

Who am I? Who was I?

I just knew that if I search hard enough something will eventually surface, and maybe I can prevent anything from coming true.

I made a promise to myself that from the day I decide to turn my life around that I would never be afraid - but I am afraid. I fear the idea of the being alone in an all consuming darkness with no one to hear my cries for help. I would slowly sink into insanity, that much I knew. 

"Really..." I left it at that, I ran out of excuses. 

"I thought you never wanted to look into this again." He said, referring to my goal for self discovery, or was it rediscovery? Why am I thinking this way? Why am I still talking to myself?

My shoulders knotted up, talking about my past always stressed me out because I had nothing much to say. "I know I know, it's just...maybe I can change things." 

I felt hands on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the caring eyes of someone I considered my older brother.

He squeezed my shoulders to get my attention. "Look Clair. I'm not one to be pessimistic but you have never tried to alter one of your visions before." 

I shrugged him off, completely annoyed both with myself and the lack of progress that's happening with my search along with this conversation. 

I can sense my increasingly foul mood go up, and in no way do I have the right to  direct it to him. After all he was just looking out for my well being. 

"I'm sorry," I say, crouching down and quietly sorting another heap of books. 

I see a pale hand offering a handful of my written notes. "Here," He smiled, despite my poor attitude. "I'll go get you some dinner." I nodded and return his smile. 

Thirty minutes or so, I had finished my meal and the pile of books continue to grow. Looking up from the notes, and maneuvering my body so that I don't accidentally collapse a tower of books, I looked to see Richard taking the dishes I set aside. 

"Oh thank you, I could have done that myself. I was planning to go inside later." 

He walked towards me, balancing the dishes on his hands. "I got it." 

"I almost didn't see you there," He looked down on my work area. "Found anything?" 

"Some what? But nothing that's important," I pouted. A blue book spine caught my eye. "Oh but I did finish this." Holding up the book showing the title: _Of Myths and Tales._  

"Is everything as enchanting as this says?" His eyes glimmered with mirth as he read the title. 

He nodded. "I've only been once before, it was very much a surreal experience." 

"I wish to see it, or perhaps a glimpse!" I excitedly imagine what it would be like, my thoughts momentarily diverted. 

I longingly imagined the limitless beauty that was in Faerie. If I could get a chance to even see, however brief, I would paint it so the memory lives on. 

I frowned. If the stories were true, then paintings wont do justice. 

"I would tell you a story... but you're quite busy at the moment." His statement bringing me down from my musings. 

I jolted up, knocking over books, one in particular falling down on my foot. I yelped in pain and hopped on one leg, He ruffled my already messy hair, and laughed at my expense as he made his way towards the staircase. 

"W-wha? Ow! Hold on." I stammered. "You are not to just say such things and leave!" I yelled after him. I scowled, traitor.

He laughed some more, "Perhaps another time."

"Fine be that way!" Remembering something I called out his name once more just before he disappeared down the steps. 

"Will you keep an eye out for a couple of days? I'm expecting visitors." I bellowed. I hear his confirmation echo throughout the room. 

* * *

The following days I have been more restless than ever. I went back to the manor from time to time, just to take breaks and eat my meals, proving that I have not completely lost it and coped myself in the tower. That was until I began back tracking on my life right from the very start, and now I'm gathering any past events that may have occurred between the timeline of my furthest memory till now. On top of that I slowly began to realize that I suffer from cryptomnesia, and when I found out that it was most certainly the case it made my life even more complicated than it already was. It amazes me how I can have an idea of myself, of who I thought I was but truthfully I know nothing at the same time. 

I sat up from laying on the floor, eyeing warily the numerous piles of stacked books and scattered papers of notes and documents. Then I wondered if I really wanted to finish what I started. At this point I'm not too sure if I ever want to find out about myself, as the saying goes: something's are better left unsaid, but it's built in my nature to meddle so that's why I'm in this situation.

The bright rays of sun slithered through the opening, a spotlight hitting the exact direction of my crossed legs as I gradually started to feel warm. The breeze ruffled the pages on the floor every now and then as they slip through the opening arch. I sat back on the railing, extending my jean clad legs to stretch out in front of me. There are no mirrors near by but I know I must look a mess, my hair doing enough justice for that statement every single morning. Looking down at my paint splattered white shirt, there are prominent wrinkles from sleeping in them on the cold marble floor from the night before. I yawned loudly, stretching my neck as I leaned it one way then the other, as I did I spotted a tray of cups and plates on the glass table. Walking up I felt the small pot - there was a small amount of warmth left. I poured some tea and picked a piece of toast . I must've slept through breakfast. All my meals have been delivered since I all together stopped going back to the main house, and didn't put an effort of trying to. I leaned back on the railing, tea and toast at hand, munching on my less than impressive attempts at eating a proper breakfast. Placing the tea cup on top a pile of books near by, I grabbed for a piece of note I remember writing last night. 

_Pin on map:_

_places._

_France_

_Spain_

_Italy_

_Remember ._

I scoffed, of course I tell myself to remember since all I've been doing lately is trying exactly just that. Tossing the note aside I grabbed for the dainty cup, just then I hear footsteps. I quickly turned my body around, obstructing the tea and toast. If Richard saw my unfinished meal he'd start one of his lectures on food and etiquette, and in all honesty I'm in no mood to go through one of those this early in the day. Pretending to be busy I moved some papers around, loudly so he can hear the rustling. I riffled the pages as if looking for something, making sure I don't accidentally toss the toast by mistaking it as paper. 

"If you could just place it on the table," I waved my hand at the direction of the glass table by the sofa. As I did my arm froze - crap. The tray was still there! Just my luck. I tentatively placed a smile on my face hoping my wrinkled clothes, unkempt hair and less than appealing morning face for the lack of washing is enough to placate him that I basically starved through breakfast by sleeping in. Turning around I was met with...well not Richard. 

In his place stood a tall male. He was, like me clad in jeans and a black t-shirt paint free. His shirt fitting perfectly to define his sculpted chest, he wasn't exactly brawny but firm and had well-defined muscles - if his arms are anything to go by. I closely examined the writing in his forearms, nephilim. My eyes slowly traveled to his face. What struck me the most wasn't his light blond hair that seemed to glitter like gold in the sun, or his perfectly sculpted face, nor his strong brow or the curve of his lips, tempting as they might, but instead it was his eyes. They were also golden, like bright liquid gold encapsulated in glass. His face might've not given much away but those eyes, they we're full of emotions.

Having focused all my attention to the man infront of me, I hardly registered the pair of voices that can be heard down the steps below. 

"This place is massive. Look at that," Someone exclaimed, their voice echoing sharply across the room. 

The footsteps grew louder, and so did the voices. None of which I was familiar with. 

"It is impressive, I've never seen so many books in one place. So this is what he meant by fragile objects, look this one says it's been printed back in 1754." Another voice piped in. "Do you think I could take one without them noticing?" His frolicsome tone suggested. 

I gazed back to the golden stranger. 

The man, as if he was surprise to find someone in this library stood still, but his surprise quickly faded when a startled gasp echoed off the room. In turn my eyes looked past his figure to find out that not only did he come, but there were two others with him. The voices from before finally accompanied with faces. Another tall male, his dark brown hair accentuating his ocean blue eyes, his arms also covered in runes. Their third companion also had dark colourings, his skin reminded me of a perfect tan one can achieve on a summer day only If I didn't burn five minutes into the process, his arms we'rent marked but instead his fingers we're covered in rings with gems of different hues. I narrowed my eyes as I saw one of his hand carrying a rather valuable memento.

No other sound was made to further indicate a conversation, so I took it as an opportunity for inquisition. 

From my spot on the ground I began with a friendly approach. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"..." My eyes looked at each of their faces.

I tried again, "Are you...perhaps lost?" 

As I waited for a reply, I can't help but draw my eyes back to the golden haired man, his eyes captivating me once again. A series of emotions flickered behind his dark lashes, but his face was passive as they were the first time I gazed at him. 

"I-uh, we didn't know there was someone in here..." The one with blue eyes spoke. He was clearly nervous by the way he frantically looked at the other two. Then out of nowhere they began to whisper amongst themselves. How rude. Who were these people? How'd they get in here?

"-see what I'm seeing right." 

"Of course, we're not blind." 

"This is too much. This isn't happening right?" 

They can't really be talking as if I'm not here. "You know, no one is supposed to be here." 

Simultaneously three pairs of eyes eyed me, as if remembering my existence. 

"Then why are you here." My scowled deepen. How unmannerly were these people? First, they barge in here without consent. Next they are questioning  _my right_ to be in a place that clearly, and viewed logically, I constantly frequent. Oh the nerve, how irksome but no matter. I was taught better, therefore I stuck with what I knew best. 

I stood, hopeful at the idea of gaining a sense of authority against a group of strangers. "I live here. My name is Clair, and welcome to Eberly Manor." 

* * *

I know it's quite a  chapter but things are finally setting in motion. Happy reading!  

Did you not know? Curiosity killed the cat.  


	14. Alight

**A Downward Spiral : XIV**

*****Please read the following:**

I, in no way shape or form own The Mortal Instrument Series and all credits go to the perfect Cassandra Clare. An important note to consider is that this story  **WILL HAVE SPOILERS** , especially those that have not begun reading the Dark Artifices series. This story will contain numerous characters that we are familiar with, perhaps, I'll input an entirely made up side character as the story progress…well see. Any how we shall start and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place years after the Mortal War.

* * *

_There are enchanted moments_

_between the moon and the sun,_

_when I simply watch you breathe_

_In that moment,_

_I find myself glimpsing into heaven._

* * *

 The sun was setting and in turn the skies above had turned a strangely beautiful mixture of oranges and blues. Under the sky was the bustling streets, people from all over paced around shopping or simply taking a nice evening stroll. Along the crowded street of Flintlock a figure came out of a weapon's shop. Facing the door and wringing the knob, to make sure it was secured they gave a final jolt then began to walk away from the store. The key dangled from a chain and as they continued down the street the creaking sound of the shop's sign swung slowly in the breeze, etched on the old wood was name, _Diana's Arrow._

When she arrived home she began to routinely do her tasks: shower, change of clothes, make dinner, eat, polish weapons, or perhaps read if she had enough time before bed. Usually that is what most of her nights consisted of, but today was an exception. All day she had been feeling restless. Not necessarily about anything in particular, she felt that her stress comes from hearing news from all around. Feeling useless about not taking part in the battle field made her even more agitated, though she knew better. She herself decided to withheld on the action knowing full well that many skilled individuals such as the young Lightwoods, and one particular Warlock was in the midst -along with a certain Herondale to top it off- but fighting was in her veins, seeped deep into her bones as with any child born as a Shadowhunter. Blowing a sigh she began trudging up the stairs to her bedroom, she then began stripping pieces of  clothing as she made her way towards the bathroom. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she noted the way her hair puffed a little from the heat and humidity, shaking her head and entering the bath she adjusted the faucet and cool water rained down on her body. A sigh of bliss escaped her lips. Today had been one of the hottest days so far into the summer, and even though she was confined inside the shop most of the day it still felt extremely hot, and her short walk from the shop to her home had cost her enough sweat to soak through her clothes. Lathering the shampoo against her hair she began massaging her scalp slowly, as her mind drifted off to the institute in Los Angeles and its occupants. Her arm developed goose-pimples a tale tell sign that she had been soaking on the cold water for far longer than anticipated, she quickly grabbed the knob and roughly turned it to the opposite side. She was caught momentarily off guard by the scalding hot water that pelted her arms, she jumped back and muttered a few low curses under her breath. She was quite literally out of it today. Quickly finishing her prolonged shower after adjusting the water to a much more suitable temperature.

Once she was done toweling off the excess water from her hair she decided to leave it down to dry naturally, the damp dark strands curling slightly into their natural waves. She sported a black night gown that reached past her knees, walking down the steps to start dinner she gathered ingredients that she will need to begin a simple dish. She had chopped the last of the onions and grabbed for a plump red tomato expertly cutting it in half without much exertion, she then methodically began slicing and dicing them. Just as she was dazing out for the umpteenth time without realizing she had slightly angled the blade of the knife, not registering the situation she motioned down and in the following sequence her night had turned for the worst. The metal blade cut smoothly down on her forefinger, leaving a deep gash. She yelped in pain, the knife slipping out of her now lax grasp, it dropped with a echoing _thud_ embedding dangerously close to one of her bare feet. In reaction she jumped slightly, in her shock her left hand tried to find balance on something. Her hand flailed around knocking over a metal bowl, a heap of pasta joining the knife on the kitchen floor. She fumbled around aimlessly and once she had a good grip on the kitchen counter she repressed frustrated groan.

'What a mess.' Glancing at the now cluttered counter, she didn't even need to check on the floor to see how much of a real mess everything turned out to be. She was about to swat the stray strands on her face when she saw her arm dripping with blood. Carefully maneuvering around the mess, she reached for the taps and ran her injured hand under the warm water, grimacing at the stinging sensation she grabbed a washcloth nearby and wiped her arm clean. She then bound her wounded finger in bandages.

Glancing over her shoulder with a blank stare. 'Now to clean.'

Twenty minutes later, the then kitchen was now spotless clean. She had tossed the pasta into the waste bin for she knew that she didn't even have the energy to eat let alone try another attempt at dinner for the night, a thin slit is prominent on the floorboard, but she could do nothing about it. She was not about to up heave her whole kitchen floor due to one imperfection, although she knew it would bother her knowing it was there. She also sanitized all of her kitchen tops on top of scrubbing them clean, she thought she might as well do a thorough job of cleaning. Now she sat on her living room couch contemplating about what to do next. Perhaps she could read, it might just take her mind off of thinking too much by focusing on some literary piece. Quick to her feet she marched towards the front door stopping by the closet in the entrance way to grab something to use as a blanket, she then slipped on some sandals that reached her calves opting for casual wear rather than wear her amour like per usual. She snatched her keys off the key hanger and exited her door.

She walked along the paved streets noting the dwindling number of people that lingered as she neared the city's edge. She then trudged off path towards the small hills directly beyond the forest, she made quick work of passing through the forest and its many obstacles, she could even do it with her eyes closed knowing full well what is directly in front of her for she had cross this way many times. It's her solace. A place where she can be completely alone and let her guard down. Here she can be herself without having to always look over her shoulder cautiously. She slowly made her way up to the slope of the steep hill, she sat facing Alicante. In this hour, just as the last remnants of the sun's curve kiss the horizon the city looked even more beautiful in her eyes. The soft vibrant red orange rays of the sun splashed across the darkening coloured sky, with dark clouds billowing by it looked as if magma was spilling from the horizon. The glass towers of the city acted like magnifying glass, refracting light and bathing the city in the blood-orange hue, it was hauntingly beautiful. Distracted as she may momentarily by the sinking sun, she was brought back to reality when a breeze blew past her. At that moment she was glad to have bought at least a thin cardigan to cover her body.

 _'Huh, didn't think the temperature would drop so low.'_ She bemusedly thought, a few hours ago the heat was almost unbearable. Even with the sudden switch of degrees, she still held her place right on the hill, gazing out intently as the last sliver of sun hid behind the curve of the earth. Then the only source of light came from the buildings within the city and the dim glow the moon cast as it slowly appeared above the sky. Not wanting to head home anytime soon she began looking around her to find her book, only to find nothing.

 _'You are not joking with me,'_ she chastised herself internally.

The sole purpose of her coming out here was to de-stress, and to do so she was going to read however the universe had other plans for nothing was clearly going right with her starting from the moment she awoke this morning.

'Oh for the love of all that is holy would you just please, please, give me a break,' she irately huffed to the sky. As if all energy was stolen from her body at that moment she did nothing but sit there dejectedly, staring off and breathing heavily. She was about to give up and start her trek home when she felt an overwhelming presence in the vicinity, her instincts kicked in and she jumped to stand, quickly reaching for the blade she kept at her waist-  just to grasp at nothing. Looking down in shock she was struck with the reality that she had come out in the open defenselessly. Out of nowhere a strong wind gusted through her making her step back, she shielded her eyes with her arm. The first thing she noticed were the pair of armour clad legs, worn leather steel toed boots, and when her eyes reached the intruder's face she was met with heterochromia irises.

* * *

Thundering through the skies with unwavering pace, his stead ran at a an unparalleled speed. His group of Hunters missing from their usual standing right behind him, at times like these he wanders the world with heavy thoughts. His mind racing ahead just as he plowed through the shapeless clouds. His cloak fluttered vigorously in the harsh wind, the colder temperature up in the skies somehow brought him peace rather than discomfort, in the distance he hears the cries of the dead, to his ears they were like siren calls out in the vast sea drawing sailors from far and wide. As his job was to gather the dead he plunge towards the earth, descending quickly so. Glancing to the west he can see the last sliver of sunlight, they coloured the clouds in vibrant colours down in the earth however the world has fallen into the first blanket of night. Here in the great expanse of the limitless sky he bares witness to the true beauty of the setting sun, the red-orange hue spilled soft into the darkening horizon reminding him of fiery embers igniting with burning coals.

He passed the last layers of clouds, quickly running over mortal cities unbeknownst to mundane sight. Making quick work on gathering the unrest spirits he guided them to their final place, and once again traveled through the sky. As he was about to head back to the Wild Hunt he heard a distinct sound, to which he redirected his reigns to the noise. It wasn't necessarily a cry of the dead, to which he was all too familiar with, but instead it has been something he was slowly getting accustomed to. His beating heart stuttered as the hooves of his stead stampeded on the earth. Drawing nearer to the source he heard a soft voice speak in low tones into the dead night, realizing too late that he had momentarily forgot to slow his reigns so instead of slowly making himself known he abruptly pulled on the ropes on his hand, making the horse halt at once- rising on its hind legs and loudly coming to a stop. Scowling down on the reigns in his hands he internally cursed himself for being so distracted. In one smooth motion he dismounted, running his hand through the horse's mane in order to calm it down. His attention, however, was caught when he heard the sound of raucous breaths behind him. 

He was met with a mortified looking young woman, he slowly ran his eyes over her form. Noting the defensive stance she had taken, he raised inquisitive brow. 

"Diana." He greeted her, as if not hearing him she stood still in her place, her eyes moving rapidly slowly taking in the situation. 

A few seconds later and she had reverted back into a much less defensive pose. 

"Gwyn... it's just you," she sighed closing her eyes, one hand placed firmly against her chest as if to calm her racing heart encased within. 

As he regard her silently he noticed that she was in her night clothes, a black dress with fragile looking straps that sat daintily on her shoulders,  exposed to him by the slip  of her coat on one of her shoulders. The small area of exposed skin made him wanna reach out to touch her, but he remained immobile, he instead focused on her face. Her eyes closed, and features soft in the moonlight, her dark locks swayed carelessly free from its usual restrain on the top of her head. He had not seen anything much lovelier than she. 

"Good evening, my fair lady." He bowed. "May I ask what matter of business do you have in the middle of nowhere at night?" 

She opened her eyes to regard him. "I was taking a stroll." 

She sat down on the cool grass, motioning him to sit by her side. Willingly so he took her up on her offer. A brief silence fell over them, he took this time to analyze her, the way she sighed tiredly, the subtle traces of a scowl marring her beautiful features. 

"Perhaps I came at a wrong time?" 

A cool hand grabbed his none plated arm, he followed the clothed arm and saw that she looked startled. They both looked back down to the place where her hand rested, she then quickly retracted her hand, in the dark night he can still see the red dusting her cheeks. He tried to hide his amusement. 

"I-I. Please stay." She mumbled. In each passing moment that he spent with her, she manages to always intrigue him further. She was a brave warrior that much he knew, she wasn't afraid to march into a battlefield or confront her enemies alone, but there are moments like these where he gets to bask in her company and realize that she can be fragile, easily hurt, and like every other has her own struggles and doubts. So as they sat quietly in moonlight he knew, no matter what she asked he will follow through, and if she wanted him too then he will stay no matter how brief or long. 

* * *

They've been sitting quietly for what seemed like an unmeasurable amount of time, after she had impulsively called out for him to stay he had all but curtly nodded and then the silence ensued. 

 _'So stupid,'_ she chastised internally, _'you're so stupid, grabbing him like that!'_

She had realized her actions too late, and by the time she did he was intensely looking at her. His eyes filled with emotions that she can't completely place. One thing was evident, that was the spark of admiration that glittered behind his irises. Her heart began to flutter furiously like a humming bird's wing during flight, a soft ache warmed her chest as they continued holding each others gaze, she had to forcefully pry her eyes away from his in order to gain some coherent thoughts. She prayed hopelessly that the blush that is still present on her cheeks were hidden under the veil of the darkness that surrounded them. 

That had been awhile a go, she sneakily gazed at him. He was staring off towards the direction Alicante, the city glimmered in the distance. He had taken his place beside her, not far but not too close, just enough that she can feel the radiating warmth that his body gave off. 

A cold breeze blew past, she automatically shivered in response. She had not intended to stay out here for long and the cardigan that she was wearing did little to actually keep her insulated. As she was grabbing the lapels at the front to wrap it more tightly around her torso, she heard his deep smooth voice break the silence. 

"Would you like to go home?" He offered. She was glad that Gwyn wasn't one to pry or as questions, he was understanding and allowed her to keep to herself unless she wanted to speak about it. Despite what she knew about his ruthless and relentless nature, she finds the simple things that he does whenever he's by her the most endearing.

"N-no thanks," she stammered as another  waved of shivers ran through her body, "I'd like to stay h-here for a bit more." 

His perfectly thick brows angled down in return, he stared at her somewhat curled up pose and out of nowhere began to undress. She was halfway into protesting when she felt a warm cloth cover her entire form. 

"You didn't have to do that." She said, but her tone expressed her thanks. "So what brought you here?" 

He looked away from her, before mumbling. "You." 

She looked up to him perplexed. "You...followed me?" 

He glanced down at her but quickly looked away again. "I heard your voice from afar," he turned back to her and held her gaze, "I thought I had imagine the whole thing, but I heard you much clearer as I drew near, then saw you here." 

She silently regarded him, then released a breathy laugh. "You-you would blindly do that?!" 

He looked slightly embarrassed by her reaction, she knew he meant well and in all honestly she was glad how the whole situation had turn out. 

"Thank you." 

And she meant it. The whole time she spent with him she wasn't thinking about anything else other than the mystery that he exceeds. Instead of being plague by worrisome thoughts, and constant doubts it was replaced by the lighthearted atmosphere that seems to cover them both whenever they meet, as if the world itself has separated from their own. 

He spoke without looking at her, "are you well. I have noticed that you seemed to be burden by something." 

Of course he would notice, it's exactly the same for her. In the small amount of times they had spent together she felt as if she knew more about him than she should. 

She looked out into the glittering city before them. 

"I just have a lot in mind. I came out here to think, as my day gradually became worse." She reached for his hand that was hanging languidly at his side, the other arm propped on a bend knee. "But I'm glad you came. I feel better with you here." 

She felt her hand move, clutched in his she watched as he draw their entwined hands towards him. He placed a kiss so soft and gentle on the back of her hand, despite his rough looking exterior Gwyn was uncharacteristically gentle when it comes to her. Under the cloak of night, bathing under the soft rays of moonbeam in the openness expanse of the grassy sloping hill they sat, sharing an intimate moment between such unlikely of pairings. As the kiss lingered a scotching heat traveled from her hand, up to her arm and into her chest where her heart seemed to beat erratically, as if the simple gesture had shock her and set her heart pounding with such velocity that it almost felt like it physically burned her inside. Gwyn peered at her, and as he did she offered a smile clutching his hand much firmly in hers she pulled him towards her. As she felt his arms circled around her, his warmth completely enveloping her whole being she knew she'd rather be nowhere else. 

* * *

 Hope you liked a little Gwynburn moment, I hope you liked it (?). We have little to no information about these two lovely pairings other than certain snippets - that is if you're still keeping tract of the series- therefore, with a laptop and imagination at hand. I tried my best to showcase the budding love between one of my most anticipated pairings in QOAAD. 

 

 

 


End file.
